Between Us
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Update!/Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong./"SAKURA BODOH!"/
1. Chapter 1: Hate

**Sumarry: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkasen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di dunia ini yang menang adalah yang berkuasa. Dan yang kuat yang membawa harapan. Setidaknya itu sudah tertanam di dalam dirinya sejak kecil. Ditambah lagi tunangannya juga dari keluarga yang memercayai hal yang sama. Meskipun belum ada cinta yang terpenting adalah tugas sebagai pewaris harus terpenuhi.

Pria tampan dari keluarga terpandang, Itachi Uchiha selalu menganggap kehidupannya terlalu mudah. Lahir sebagai anak pertama dengan keadaan yang normal dan sehat, juga tumbuh dalam lingkungan yang serba ada. Ayah dan ibu yang mengharapkannya, juga seorang adik yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Dengan keadaan adiknya yang tidak seberuntung dirinya, ia tidak perlu bersaing lebih dengan sang adik apalagi ayah mereka sudah menunjuknya sebagai pewaris sah ketika adiknya divonis memiliki jantung lemah dan tidak boleh capek.

Semua berjalan lancar-lancar saja meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa sang adik membencinya. Karena dirinya jugalah sang adik tidak mendapat perhatian sang ayah. Ayah mereka hanya membiayai pengobatan tanpa pernah memandangnya. Mungkin terdengar kejam tapi pengakuan adalah segala-galanya dalam keluarga mereka dan Itachi bangga memilikinya.

Di sekolahnya, Itachi juga sangat populer dan memiliki _fans club_ sendiri meskipun ia masih kelas dua. Prestasi gemilangnya dalam hal pelajaran dan olahraga juga membuat para guru bangga. Tunangannya memang masih bersekolah di sekolah dasar jika saja ia bersekolah di sekolah umum. Namun karena _home schooling_ ia sudah memelajari pelajaran setingkat SMA sama seperti Itachi.

Itachi pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan tunangannya, terutama di acara-acara penting seperti ulangtahunnya ataupun ulangtahun tunangannya sendiri. Atau mungkin pesta keluarga? Itachi tidak memersalahkan beda umur mereka yang lumayan jauh. Juga gadis itu cukup manis dengan rambut cokelatnya yang disanggul dengan yukata bermotif Sakura. Meskipun jika melihat kakak tunangannya yang lebih manis daripada tunangannya membuatnya sedikit kecewa, apa boleh buat?

Ah iya, karena hari ini hari minggu Itachi dapat menikmati hari liburnya dengan bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Mengingat lapangan yang dibangun di perkomplekan keluarga Uchiha ini hanya Itachi yang memakainya, ia jadi sedikit kesepian karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak main.

"Itachi, dipanggil _Tou-san_."

Itachi yang merasa familiar dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya, menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat seseorang itu. Benar dugaannya, adiknya datang menjemputnya atas perintah ayah mereka. Kalau tidak salah ingat sih hari ini tunangannya akan datang untuk makan malam bersama. Itachi ingin tertawa tiap kali melihat ekspresi kesal adiknya yang lebih dulu berjalan meninggalkannya. Heh, panggilan nama tanpa embel-embel kakak juga membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Berniat memanasi sang adik, Itachi berteriak lalu tersenyum simpul setelah melihat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Segera saja ia susul adiknya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Lalu berjalan mundur untuk melihat ekspresi adiknya secara langsung. "Untuk mengalahkanku, kau harus kuat. Tapi kau terlalu lemah, Sasuke."

"_Teme!_ Suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa mendapatkan donor jantung dan mengalahkanmu!" Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal dan meraih baju Itachi, menariknya dan meneriakan isi hatinya tepat di depan wajah sang kakak yang terkejut atas tindakannya. "Aku pasti mengalahkanmu, membalasmu sepuluh kali lipat dari ini, Itachi!"

Itachi segera menapik tangan Sasuke dan membetulkan bajunya yang menjadi kusut karena Sasuke. "Lakukan saja dan buktikan kau bisa, bodoh." Untuk menghindari amukan Sasuke, Itachi cepat-cepat berlari menjauh karena ia tahu adiknya tidak akan ikut berlari mengikutinya. Namun dugaannya salah ketika Sasuke hampir menangkapnya, akhirnya Itachi berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berlutut di jalan.

Melihat adiknya memegangi dadanya dengan sangat erat, Itachi mulai panik dan segera menghampirinya. Terlihat sekali keringat banyak mengalir dari pelipisnya, juga ekspresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Ini bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang mengejarku jadi terima saja akibatnya!"

"Sudah tahu jantungmu lemah, sok banget mau ngejar aku." Meskipun Itachi terus mengomel dan berusaha membela dirinya sendiri, ia tetap mencoba menghubungi keluarganya untuk menjemput mereka. Itachi tidak mau menggendong Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sasuke melakukan tindakan nekat padanya. Itachi kan selalu meledek Sasuke dan Itachi juga sadar kalau Sasuke membencinya. Akan sangat beresiko meskipun keadaannya memang lebih gawat di Sasuke sendiri.

Tak lama Ibu mereka datang bersama dokter dan perawat khusus yang ditugaskan khusus untuk memantau kesehatan Sasuke di rumah sehari-hari. Pertolongan pertama langsung dilakukan saat itu juga, di tengah jalan komplek. Melihat adiknya yang begitu kesakitan, hati kecil Itachi terasa tercubit, namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Itachi, apa yang kamu lakukan pada adikmu?" seperti biasa, Ibunya lebih memerhatikan Sasuke daripada Itachi sendiri. Diam-diam Itachi merasa iri pada adiknya yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari sang Ibu. Itachi tidak salah, ini semua salah Sasuke sendiri. Dalam hati Itachi ingin membela dirinya namun ia tetap diam karena percuma saja jika itu adalah Ibunya. Dengan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain ia pikir bisa membuat Ibunya tidak terus-terusan menatapnya marah. Tapi yang ia dapat adalah tamparan dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ selalu membela Sasuke? Aku kan juga anak _Kaa-san_!" Setelah mengatakannya Itachi berlari pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan Ibunya yang terlihat kaget atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bagi Itachi, dirinya adalah anak sempurna yang seharusnya lebih diperhatikan daripada adiknya yang cacat. Itachi bisa melakukan apapun. Itachi bisa membuat bangga kedua orangtuanya dengan prestasinya di sekolah. Seharusnya Itachi lah satu-satunya yang mendapat perhatian dari semua orang dan orang lemah lebih baik mati saja!

"_Hiks baka_! Aku tidak menangis, aku kuat!" Sambil berlari Itachi menangis. Tangan kirinya ia tempelkan pada kening untuk menyembunyikannya dari para pelayan. Itachi juga sadar dirinya sudah enambelas tahun dan tidak pantas menangis. Jujur saja Itachi merasa kalah dari Sasuke dalam urusan menyembunyikan tangis.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Itachi segera menguncinya rapat-rapat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang. Menangis sepuasnya, berteriak pada bantal dan terus melakukannya hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur. Bangun-bangun ia mendapati Ibunya sedang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya dapat dibuka dengan mudah. Mereka selalu siap kunci cadangan atau akan mendobraknya kalau memang perlu. Itachi tak suka itu meskipun saat-saat di mana sang Ibu membelai rambutnya adalah saat yang sangat dinantikannya.

Dengan duduk di atas kursi roda, adiknya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ayah mereka datang beberapa saat kemudian, mendorong kursi roda adiknya dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf. "Sasuke, minta maaf pada kakakmu."

"Kenapa ..."

"Sasuke." Ibu memanggil nama Sasuke dan membuatnya terlihat akan menangis di atas kursi rodanya.

"Hari ini ada makan malam penting. Kamu sudah merusak _mood_ Itachi, minta maaf lah." Itachi merasa senang atas pembelaan dari sang ayah, meskipun dalam hatinya merasa sakit melihat adiknya yang kini sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"_Nii-san_, maaf." Suara Sasuke begitu kecil saat mengatakannya, namun ia sudah mengatakannya.

"Itachi." Saat sang ayah memanggil namanya, Itachi sadar bahwa ia harus merespon Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri seperti tadi." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi. "Kau merepotkanku."

"Aku mengerti." Gumam Sasuke yang semakin merunduk.

Keadaan akan hening kalau saja Ibunya tidak menghampiri Sasuke dan meninggalkan Itachi di ranjangnya. "Kamu masih demam, lebih baik di kamar saja."

Sedangkan sang ayah; "Bersiaplah untuk makan malam." Mengatakan tugasnya hari ini.

Meskipun perhatian sang ayah hanya tertuju pada dirinya tetap saja Itachi merasa jauh dari sosok itu. Apalagi sang ibu yang lebih memerhatikan Sasuke. Itachi benar-benar merasa kesepian namun berusaha ia tepis dengan kata-kata andalannya;

'_Aku adalah satu-satunya harapan mereka.'_

Dengan begitu Itachi merasa sedikit lebih baik. Mengabaikan para pelayan yang menunggu perintahnya, Itachi segera memasuki kamar mandinya. Mereka juga pasti tahu sendiri tugas mereka apa. Itachi tidak perlu repot mengatakan kebutuhannya untuk makan malam nanti. Lagipula guyuran air dari _shower_ sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tugasnya bukan memikirkan apa pendapat oranglain. Tapi bersikap selayaknya seseorang yang pantas untuk menyandang hak waris di masa depannya. Ketika keluarga tunangannya datang Itachi hanya perlu tersenyum ramah dan menyambut mereka, dengan begitu mereka akan senang padanya.

"Sasuke_-kun_ tidak ikut makan malam_?" Mood_ Itachi kembali runtuh ketika kakak dari tunangannya menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Gadis manis bersurai biru kehitaman itu lebih memilih memerhatikan ke_absen_an Sasuke daripada keberadaan Itachi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sasuke sedang demam, Hinata." Ibu menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke saat ini dan membuat Hinata ingin menjenguknya. Dan tunangannya, Hanabi juga menyetujui keinginan kakaknya itu. Setelah makan malam berakhir mereka mengunjungi kamar Sasuke. Itachi hanya membuntuti mereka tanpa banyak berkomentar.

Malam itu Itachi semakin merasa benci pada adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Uhm, gomen na.. fanfic baru, ide ini udah dari 2012 sih, Cuma di rombak. Gimana menurut kalian? Itachi dan Sasukenya?_

_Chp 1-nya?_

_Kalo gak males chp 2nya update lusa mungkin :D yoroshiku!_

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in Love

**Sumarry: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkasen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Falling in Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Saat jam wekernya berbunyi, Itachi tahu kalau ia harus bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan sebagai murid teladan Itachi tidak ingin terlambat.

Sudah menjadi aturan khusus dari pemerintah kalau pelajar harus berangkat sekolah sendiri. Selain bus, ada Shinkasen yang dapat dijadikan sarana transportasi untuk para pelajar. Menggunakan fasilitas umum adalah penting. Kalaupun ingin memakai kendaraan pribadi, haruslah yang ramah lingkungan seperti sepeda.

"_Ohayo."_ Itachi mulai menyapa Ibunya yang ia temui di dapur. Ayahnya mungkin saja masih berada di kamar sedang Sasuke mungkin masih berbaring di kasur. Mengingat Sasuke hanya membangkitkan rasa kesal semalam. Akhirnya keluarga Hyuuga pulang setelah mengatakan soal Hanabi yang akan mencoba lompat kelas dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya tahun depan. Kenapa tidak Hinata saja?

Ah, Hinata kan sekolah khusus puteri yang katanya akan dijodohkan juga dengan sepupu mereka yang bernama Neji. Dengar-dengar dari pebicaraan orangtua, Neji lebih muda satu tahun dari Itachi dan lebih tua satu tahun dari Hinata. Hinata seumuran dengan Sasuke. Setelah ujian semester beberapa bulan kedepan, Itachi akan naik kelas tiga. Teman-temannya akan berkomentar apa ya kalau tunangannya yang masih berumur sebelas tahun akan masuk sebagai murid ajaran baru termuda di sekolah mereka.

Kalau dibolehkan memilih, Itachi lebih suka perempuan menarik seperti Hinata. Naluri laki-lakinya yang bicara. Hanabi sendiri masih belum tumbuh karena baru sebelas tahun beda dengan Hinata yang sudah limabelas tahun. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering membandingkan Hanabi dengan Hinata. Kalau mereka berdua adalah telur, Hinata adalah kuningnya dan Hanabi adalah putihnya. Itachi lebih suka kuning telur daripada putih telur yang hambar.

"... tachi? Itachi?" Merasakan tepukan lembut dibahunya membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ibunya sudah membungkus rapi kotak bento untuknya sedangkan sarapannya malah terabaikan begitu saja.

"Sudah telat lima menit dari biasa kamu berangkat." Ayahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di hadapannya ikut berkomentar. "Selesaikan sarapanmu."

"Baik, _Tou-san_." Mengingat ia lebih lambat berangkat dari biasanya membuat Itachi terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Begitu habis ia segera berpamitan pada Ayah dan Ibunya, berlari menuju stasiun yang lumayan dekat dari rumahnya.

Shinkasen sedikit penuh karena jam-jam seperti ini banyak yang akan berangkat sekolah ataupun kerja. Kalau saja tadi tidak melamun mungkin Shinkasen yang Itachi naiki tidak sesesak ini. Ini kedua kalinya Itachi mengalami rasanya menjadi ikan sarden. Dulu saat pertamakalinya berangkat sekolah dengan Shinkasen Itachi mengalami hal yang sama dan karena tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi ia mulai berangkat lebih awal.

Di tengah himpitan orang dewasa, Itachi tidak punya pilihan lain selain mundur. Hingga bersandar pada pintu kereta. Posisinya tertahan hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Arus keluar benar-benar mendorong Itachi. Bukannya keluar, Itachi malah memepetkan diri pada pintu kereta yang terbuka karena jam tangannya tersangkut gelang seseorang yang masih berada di belakang kerumunan yang keluar. Itachi tidak bisa melihat orangnya, tapi Itachi cukup yakin bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan perempuan.

Kalau Itachi nekat menarik paksa tangannya bisa-bisa gelang perempuan itu akan rusak. Itachi tidak ingin repot menggantikan. Masih lebih baik kalau boleh membayar ganti rugi dengan uang saja, gimana kalau diminta membelikannya juga? Jadi Itachi memegang tangan perempuan yang masih terhalangi sosoknya oleh kerumunan itu lalu menariknya keluar Shinkasen bersama.

"Kenapa bisa nyangkut sih, menyusahkan saja." Gumam Itachi berusaha mengakalinya.

"_Sumimasen_, boleh aku saja?" Untuk pertamakalinya Itachi menatap sang pemilik tangan. Tangan yang seputih susu itu sedang berusaha melepaskan gelang dari jam tangannya. Saat-saat di mana tangan mereka bersentuhan, Itachi merasakan perasaan aneh seperti tersetrum. Mata hijaunya benar-benar cantik juga rambut merah muda pucatnya mengingatkannya pada bunga Sakura. Tanpa sadar Itachi terus menatapi gadis itu.

Ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menatapnya. Itachi tersentak dan mulai merasa salah tingkah.

"_Sumimasen._" Waktu terasa begitu cepat ketika sosok itu membungkuk dan berlari keluar stasiun. Itachi mulai tersadar dan memerhatikan seragam yang dipakai gadis itu. Gadis itu memakai seragam JHS.

Itachi masih akan terus berdiri di sana kalau tidak melihat salah satu teman sekolahnya berlari keluar stasiun. Gawat, Itachi lupa kalau ia sedang terlambat. Cepat-cepat Itachi menyusul temannya itu. Pagi ini entah bagaimana ia merasa sial.

Jam istirahat ketika temannya yang berambut merah membawa tumpukan buku-buku medis ke hadadapannya, di atas mejanya yang baru saja ingin ia taruh kotak bento di sana dengan antusias menunjuk-nunjuk judul buku yang katanya baru pertamakali ia temukan di perpustakaan. Mau tak mau Itachi memerhatikan buku itu. "Aku mau makan, Sasori. Pindahkan bukumu."

"Kamu pernah dengar tidak kalau transplantasi organ itu bisa membuat dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh?" Sasori mengangkat buku yang tadi ia taruh di meja Itachi.

Dengan cuek Itachi membuka kotak bentonya. "Aku tidak tertarik memelajari medis."

"_So?_" Sasori menatap wajah Itachi yang tampak acuh padanya. "Adikmu butuh pendonor, kan?"

Itachi yang merasa ditatap balik menatap. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Dasar kakak macam apa kau ini, Itachi. Aku minta donk." Tanpa menunggu izin dari Itachi, Sasori mengambil tempura paling besar dalam kotak bento Itachi dan menggigitnya.

"Eh apaan kau, itu makanan _favorit_ku!" Itachi memprotes namun tidak bisa merebut kembali tempuranya karena sebagian besar sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Sasori.

"Hukuman karena mengabaikanku." Saat tangan Sasori mengarah pada kotak bentonya, Itachi cepat-cepat memindahkan kotak bento ke pangkuannya. "_Hidoi_, Tachi."

Itachi memilih mengabaikan Sasori yang mulai berceloteh lagi tentang dunia kedokteran juga fakultas yang ia inginkan setelah lulus. Temannya yang satu ini bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Pernah ketika Itachi mengajaknya ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, bukannya membantunya mengerjakan tugas dia malah sibuk mengobrol dengan dokternya Sasuke.

Begitu kotak bentonya kosong, Itachi segera membungkus kembali kotak bentonya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah jam istirahat ada pelajaran Kimia bersama Kabuto-_sensei_. Itachi tidak terlalu suka selain mata pelajaan yang dapat membantunya dalam pekerjaan perusahaan nanti.

Di jalan pulang ketika menaiki Shinkasen Itachi tiba-tiba teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Itachi masih ingat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu karena rambut merah muda khas yang dimilikinya. Termasuk mengatakan _'sumimasen' _beberapa kali padanya. Dan yang paling Itachi ingat adalah saat tangan itu menyentuhnya. Memang saat ia menarik tangan itu ia belum melihat bagaimana rupa sang pemilik gelang. Begitu melihat rupa gadis itu, tangan yang hanya tersenggol saja sudah terasa seperti tersetrum.

Itachi memerhatikan tangannya dalam diam_. 'Kenapa bisa?'_

"Oi." Itachi mendapat tepukan di punggung. Saat melihat siapa yang menepuknya, Itachi melotot.

"Kapan pulang?!" Seru Itachi pada sosok itu. Tak menyangka bertemu sepupunya yang kuliah di luar kota.

"Lusa. Aku baru saja dari kantor _Tou-san_ minta ini." Sepupunya tersenyum miring sambil menepuk-nepuk kantongnya. Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kecil juga senyum remeh.

"Izuna masih sakit?" Tanyanya. Itachi menggeleng. "Sasuke sudah dapat pendonor yang cocok?"

"Bisa tidak membicarakan Sasuke?" Senyum di wajah Itachi menghilang ketika mengatakannya.

"Uchiha Obito meminta damai." Ia menampilkan tanda peace pada Itachi. Itachi segera menurunkan tangan sepupunya itu dengan cepat.

"Memalukan." Gumamnya.

"Hei aku dengar itu, Itachi."

Shinkasen berhenti setelah Obito menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka segera turun dan berjalan bersama menuju kompleks keluarga mereka. Saat melewati lapangan basket, Obito dan Itachi berhenti melangkah dan saling berpandangan. "Mau tanding?"

"Oke. _One on one_."

Dan sepanjang sore mereka bermain basket hingga langit benar-benar gelap. Karena terlalu malas menyalakan lampu, lapangan terlihat sangat gelap. Di tengah lapangan basket Itachi dan Obito berbaring menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Disaat seperti ini lagi-lagi Itachi teringat gadis berambut merah muda pucat pagi tadi.

"_Ne_, Obito." Panggil Itachi.

"Apa?" Obito menanggapi, masih dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Aneh tidak kalau merasa tersetrum saat bersentuhan dengan tangan perempuan?" Itachi mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya, mengingat perasaannya tadi pagi..

"Heee~."

"Terus tubuh terasa kaku sampai-sampai tidak bisa meresponnya?" Itachi merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam perasaan yang dia rasakan tadi pagi. Semua masih terasa bahkan meski hanya membayangkan bagaimana saat-saat itu tejadi.

"Itachi. Kamu punya tunangan, kan?" Kalimat Obito membuyarkan bayangan Itachi tentang yang ia alami tadi pagi. Kenapa Obito tiba-tiba membahas tunangannya?

"Punya. Kenapa memangnya?" Itachi menoleh pada Obito yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jangan coba-coba main api." Obito ikut menoleh menatap Itachi. "Kamu tidak punya air untuk memadamkannya. Selagi masih berupa kayu, jangan siram dengan minyak, apalagi disulut dengan api."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Kata-kata Obito itu apa hubungannya dengan tunangannya?

"Apa kamu kenal perempuan itu?" Itachi semakin bingung karena Obito tiba-tiba beralih lagi pada topik awal.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Tadi pagi itu pertemuan pertama."

"Haaah~." Obito menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Itachi. Mengingat sifat Itachi jelas ini bukan hal yang baik. Dengan mengatakan _'pertemuan pertama'_ saja sudah membuatnya sedikit gelisah karena pasti akan ada pertemuan berikutnya. Memang belum tentu, tapi manusia memiliki suatu koneksi dalam batinnya yang akan menarik sesuatu yang membuatnya berharap. Lalu tanpa sadar mengatakan kata-kata yang mengandung harapan. Dan sesuatu itu akan terjadi karena perkataan yang datang dari alam awah sadar tanpa berpikir dulu pasti terjadi. Meskipun rentang waktunya tidak menentu, menurut pengalaman hal itu pasti terjadi.

Obito yakin kalau Itachi mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dulu. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah seperti berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu. Kalau tidak berharap kenapa dia repot-repot membicarakan hal ini padanya. Bukankah akan lebih praktis kalau dilupakan saja? Bukan apa-apa hanya saja watak Fugaku membuatnya merasa ini tidak akan baik-baik saja jika Itachi benar merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan pada seseorang semasa SMA-nya dulu.

"Kalau kau diam seperti ini rasanya aneh." Itachi segera bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri tas sekolahnya. Obito masih berbaring di sana tanpa takut ditinggal oleh Itachi.

Karena tidak bisa melihat wajah Obito dengan jelas, Itachi menyalakan lampu lapangan. "_Ne_, Obito."

Obito diam saja jadi Itachi memilih untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenanya ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi. "Apa aku jatuh cinta?" Karena Obito tetap diam saat ia menanyakannya, Itachi memilih pulang karena makan malam mungkin sudah dimulai.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya Itachi mengingat perkataan Obito dan merenungkannya sampai kakinya berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Menyadari tidak ada yang menyambutnya di depan pintu seperti ketika ia pulang malam sebelum-sebelumnya Itachi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeriksa kamar Sasuke. Siapa tahu seseorang yang biasa menyambutnya berada di sana dan melupakannya.

"_Kaa-san_." Itachi mendorong pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati Ibunya sedang membantu adiknya meminum obat.

Sasuke yang melihat sosok kakaknya langsung mengabaikan obatnya dan memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. Mikoto yang menyadari keberadaan putera sulungnya mendesah pelan karena Sasuke yang baru saja akan meminum obatnya memilih menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Okaeri, Itachi. Melihatmu kotor begitu habis main basket, ya?" Mikoto menaruh obat Sasuke pada meja. "Obatnya diminum, ya sayang."

Dengan sedikit mendorong, Mikoto membawa Itachi untuk menjauhi kamar Sasuke. "Mau _Kaa-san_ siapkan air hangat?"

"Hn." Itachi menanggapi dengan gumaman sedang sang Ibu memasuki kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. _Mood_nya sudah terlanjur buruk kembali ditambah perutnya yang lapar. "_Tou-san_ belum pulang, ya?"

Sambil berjalan menuju dapur Itachi memerhatikan meja makan dari tangga. Hidangan sudah siap namun tidak ada yang duduk di sana. Para pelayan sudah kembali pada rumah khusus yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Tugas mereka hanya sampai selesai menghidangkan makan malam. Begitu pula dengan perawat dan dokternya Sasuke. Di dekat kompleks ada rumah sakit khusus milik keluarga besarnya. Kalau ada apa-apa pada Sasuke tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi sang dokter untuk sampai di rumah.

Meskipun dikatakan dokter khusus. Mereka hanya bertugas memantau keadaan Sasuke tiga hari sekali dan waktu luangnya adalah tugas di rumah sakit. Rumah sebesar ini tidak terasa ramai dan cukup menenangkan. Ya, asal Sasuke tidak berulah dengan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Segera saja Itachi menegak air dingin yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kulkas. Sedikit menghilangkan penat dan dahaga di tubuhnya.

Tak lama Ibunya datang menyuruhnya mandi. Itachi segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah capek bermain basket paling enak berendam di air hangat. Aroma cokelat yang di tambahkan membuatnya merasa _rileks_. Di dalam bak mandi Itachi memikirkan banyak hal dari kejadian tadi pagi yang baru pertamakali ia rasakan. Menurut cerita dari teman-temannya, ciri-ciri yang ia rasakan bisa digolongkan dengan orang jatuh cinta. Lagipula Itachi tidak ingin banyak yang tahu soal apa yang terjadi tadi pagi. Tahun depan tunangannya akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Jangan sampai dia mendengar hal aneh-aneh tentangnya yang membuat keluarga besar gempar.

Ya, sebenarnya Itachi mengerti maksud Obito di lapangan basket tadi hanya saja Itachi tidak ingin mendebatkannya atau terlalu membicarakan tentang gadis itu. Meskipun pagi tadi adalah perasaan baru yang dirasakannya, cepat atau lambat Itachi harus melupakannya. Tanpa sadar Itachi mulai memikirkan gadis itu tanpa henti.

"Tapi ... kalau aku bertemu tiga kali dengannya di tempat berbeda mungkin aku harus selingkuh?"

"Itachi-_baka_."

"Aku lapar~."

Itachi segera bangkit dan menarik handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari bath-up, melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil kaos dan celana pendeknya. Selesai menatapi penampilannya pada cermin Itachi turun ke ruang makan, di sana Ibunya sudah duduk menunggunya. Senyum kecil merekah di wajah Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

_Update pagi-pagi banget karena ga ada pulsa hehehe ... kali ini 2k berasa lebih panjang gak? Apa alurnya kecepetan? Uhm untuk chp2 awal akan dilihat dari sudut pandang Itachi. Jangan bosen sama Itachi ya? Meskipun sifat itachi begini hehe ..._

_**Thanks for:**_

_gita zahra_

_**hanazono yuri**_

_Miss. M_

_**dwinakwonjiyong**_

_sami haruchi 2_

_**a**__nd silent readers :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Hyuuga Hanabi

**Sumarry: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah satu minggu berlalu setelah pertemuan keluarganya dengan keluarga tunangannya untuk makan malam bersama. Hari minggu ini akan dihabiskan Itachi dengan menemani tunangannya ke toko buku. Tentu saja ini bukan hanya pergi ke toko buku saja, sudah pasti ini kencan pertama mereka setelah keputusan pertunangan mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

Langit cerah benar-benar mendukung rencana Hanabi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Itachi. Itachi sendiri tidak keberatan karena memang lebih suka bepergian saat hari libur daripada tidur-tiduran tidak jelas di rumah. Itachi merasa mirip seperti Sasuke jika tidak melakukan aktivitas. Meskipun tanpa Itachi tahu, Sasuke gemar membantu ibunya di dapur atau sekedar berkebun menikmati udara pagi di rumah bersama sang ibu.

Di antara Sasuke maupun Itachi, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau saling melihat sisi positif dan lebih fokus melihat sisi-sisi negatif saudaranya. Hubungan mereka entah sampai kapan akan memburuk seperti ini padahal ketika kecil mereka selalu bermain bersama dan saling bahu-membahu sesama saudara.

"Itachi, pulangnya jangan malam-malam, ya?" Mikoto menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Itachi, lalu mencium kening putera sulungnya itu dengan sayang. Pipi Itachi memerah dan suasana hatinya semakin membaik.

"Aku sayang _Kaa-san_." Dengan tinggi badannya yang sama seperti sang Ibu, Itachi balas mencium kening Ibunya dengan sayang. "Aku berangkat."

"_Itterashai_." Jawab Mikoto yang merasa ikut senang dengan suasana hati Itachi. Kadang-kadang Itachi bisa bersikap manis juga. Sudah satu minggu ini Itachi jadi manis di mata Mikoto.

Dari lantai dua Sasuke mengintip kakaknya yang akan pergi seharian ini. Bukan hanya Mikoto, Sasuke pun merasakan perubahan kecil dalam diri Itachi. Itachi jadi sedikit jarang mengganggunya. Biasanya ketika sedang berpapasan Itachi akan mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan padanya dan menyulut emosinya. Tapi seminggu ini Itachi lebih sering melamun dan terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya.

Meskipun cemburu pada kakaknya yang bisa pergi-pergi sendirian. Berani menunjukkan rasa sayang dengan mencium Ibu mereka. Bermain basket dan berolahraga yang terlihat menyenangkan. Sasuke hanya dapat diam dan berharap akan ada seseorang baik hati yang mendonorkan jantung padanya. Semua rasa benci dan keinginan yang selama ini ia pendam tersimpan dalam harapannya kepada pendonor.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Ibunya ketika melihat sosok Itachi sudah melangkah pergi. Bersama Mikoto, Sasuke menatap punggung Itachi. Lagi-lagi Itachi menatap langit ketika sedang berjalan, kebiasaan baru yang aneh.

Itachi sudah sampai di wilayah Konoha Pusat. Dengan menaiki Shinkansen hanya butuh sepuluh menit dari tempat tinggalnya. Itachi sangat yakin kalau ia datang tepat waktu. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ah lewat dua menit. Kira-kira di mana Hanabi?

Tidak ada sosok gadis mungil berambut cokelat yang memakai yukata di sekitar Stasiun Konoha Pusat. Ya tak apalah menunggu sebentar, siapa tahu tunangannya terlambat.

Itachi bukan termasuk tipe orang yang menuntut tepat waktu jika janjian bertemu. Malah lebih sering pergi duluan atau pulang jika satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan belum datang juga. Tiba-tiba Itachi teringat temannya yang berambut merah, Sasori. Kata-kata khas Sasori kalau-kalau menunggu juga ekspresi Sasori ketika kesal membuatnya menarik segaris senyum tipis.

'_Kau tahu kalau waktu adalah nyawa?!'_ Sasori selalu mengatakannya.

"_Ano_ ..." Seseorang berusaha mengajak Itachi berbicara. Untuk sesaat menghilangkan senyum Itachi yang sedang mengingat teman merahnya. Begitu menyadari siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, senyum baru muncul lagi ketika melihat Hanabi sudah datang diantar seorang pemuda yang terlihat sepantaran dengan Itachi. Senyum itu untuk pemuda yang mengantarkan Hanabi. Itachi hanya berusaha ramah. Sementara Hanabi ...

"_Ano_, Itachi-_kun_." ... Itachi bahkan baru menyadari penampilan Hanabi.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, tolong jaga Hanabi." Perhatian Itachi yang sempat teralih pada Hanabi kembali pada sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang di belakang Hanabi.

"Hn." Sebagai persetujuan Itachi cukup mengangguk seperti biasanya. "Uchiha Itachi. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Neji itu tersenyum miring. Sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua Neji mengatakan kalimat ancaman pada Itachi. "Aku tidak akan segan meskipun kau tunangan adikku."

"Aku juga." Itachi tidak mau kalah dengan sikap Neji yang lebih menyebalkan dari Sasuke. Seolah-olah Neji ingin membawa Itachi dalam kendalinya. Kesan pertama Itachi pada Neji benar-benar buruk menurut Itachi dan lumayan menurut Neji. Sementara Hanabi hanya tersenyum kecil memerhatikan interaksi keduanya.

Hanabi tahu betul jika memang begitu cara Neji berkenalan dan sifat Itachi yang percaya diri mungkin bisa membuat Neji tidak khawatir padanya. Hanabi tahu jika Itachi memiliki kemampuan sebaik Neji atau bisa saja lebih baik dari Neji jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ia bersama Itachi. Dan seharusnya begitupula dengan Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Neji menepuk kepala Hanabi sebelum berbalik memasuki stasiun tempat pertemuan mereka. Sampai Neji tak terlihat mereka berdua hanya diam memerhatikan arah di mana Neji menghilang.

"Aku senang akhirnya punya kesempatan seperti ini." Ucap Hanabi.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Itachi menatap Hanabi yang baru pertamakali ini ia lihat memakai baju biasa seperti gadis pada umumnya, tidak yukata dan semacamnya. Ternyata Hanabi manis juga jika berdandan.

"Di dekat sini ada Mall. Kita akan ke Toko Buku di dalamnya. Kebetulan di dekat Toko Buku ada Gym." Hanabi menampilkan senyum cerianya. Itachi pun tidak menyangka hal ini karena senyum yang ditunjukan Hanabi selama ini adalah senyum yang sopan dan elegan sama seperti Itachi. Mungkin Itachi bisa coba menyamankan dirinya pada sosok Hanabi dan tidak bersikap sok formal.

"Kamu suka ke Gym?" Untuk awalan Itachi memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai anak kedua dari keluarga utama aku harus bisa menguasai seni beladiri yang diajarkan turun temurun di keluargaku. Biasanya aku ke Gym sama Neji_-niisama_ lalu pulangnya latih tanding untuk mengetahui apa gerakanku semakin bagus atau tidak."

Itachi sedikit tertegun mendengar Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan singkatnya sepanjang itu.

"Kamu lumayan cerewet, ya?" Dan Itachi juga baru mengetahui kalau anak perempuan Hyuuga juga diwajibkan menguasai beladiri.

"Eh?" Pipi Hanabi terlihat memerah. "Ah itu ..."

"Oke, aku tidak akan sungkan padamu. Kita sama-sama jadi diri sendiri hari ini." Itachi menampilkan senyumnya. Saat melihat senyum Itachi, Hanabi merasa berdebar karena salah satu sifatnya diterima oleh tunangannya.

"Yosh." Hanabi mengangkat kepalan tangannya pada Itachi. Awalnya Itachi bingung, tapi saat Hanabi semakin mengarahkan kepalannya padanya, Itachi mencoba membenturkan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Hanabi. Saat itu Hanabi tersenyum ceria. Ternyata Hanabi cukup tomboy, entah meniru siapa Hanabi melakukan salam khas laki-laki seperti tadi. "Neji_-niisama_ selalu melakukannya dengan teman-temannya. Aku selalu ingin mencobanya tapi tidak ada kesempatan."

Oh kini sudah terjawab oleh penjelasan Hanabi. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Mall. Udara sejuk mulai terasa ketika memasukinya. Mereka segera menuju lantai dasar dengan menggunakan eskalator. Toko Buku Haruna, Itachi membaca tulisan di atas pintu yang berwarna merah dalam hati. Itachi terkadang juga ke sini menemani Sasori mencari buku referensi dunia medis. Teman merahnya itu benar-benar ingin menjadi dokter dan Itachi yakin dia akan menjadi dokter dengan segera mengingat betapa gemarnya ia memelajari cita-citanya dengan tetap memertahankan nilai yang konsisten dan tetap pada standar masuk universitas kedokteran tiap semesternya.

Lengah sedikit Hanabi sudah jauh meninggalkannya pada rak kumpulan soal SMA. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Hanabi mau melanjutkan SMA di sekolah umum di umurnya yang semuda itu. Satu buku, dua buku, tiga buku ...

Tunggu. Hanabi tidak bermaksud memborong semuanya, kan?

"Hanabi." Itachi cepat-cepat menghampiri tunangannya itu. "Aku tidak mau membawakan barang bawaanmu jika sebanyak itu. Beli yang benar-benar butuh saja."

"Aku tidak tahu soal seperti apa yang akan kuhadapi nanti. Aku masih harus jaga-jaga takut guruku memberikan latihan soal yang terlalu sulit dan rumit dan aku terbiasa sedangkan soal-soal yang akan kuhadapi akan sangat sederhana dan menjebak itu lebih gawat."

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar diam dengan penjelasan Hanabi. Tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga, kan?

"Daripada membeli banyak kumpulan soal, kenapa tidak meminjam bukuku saja?"

"Tidak terpikirkan." Hanabi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan setuju.

"Aku juga." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa terasa mereka mulai merasa dekat satu sama lain. Setelah Hanabi membeli satu buku kumpulan soal dan rumus, mereka melanjutkan untuk ke Gym. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan untuk pergi ke Taman Kota. Ini adalah pengalaman menyenangkan pertama mereka dengan lawan jenis.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Itachi ketika Hanabi menggandeng tangannya. Mereka menikmati hari ini meskipun hujan mulai mengguyur Kota dan membuat mereka urung untuk ke taman. Sementara waktu sampai hujan mereda mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di dalam cafe yang memang hanya menyediakan minuman hangat. Segera saja Itachi memesan kopi dan Hanabi memesan cokelat panas.

Mereka mulai mengobrol membicarakan berbagai hal terutama tentang sekolah umum. Saat pesanan mereka datang, Hanabi segera meminum cokelatnya sedang Itachi terdiam karena menemukan sosok berambut merah muda pucat yang baru saja memasuki cafe bersama perempuan berambut pirang.

Posisi duduk Itachi yang menghadap pintu masuk membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok itu. Tidak salah lagi, Itachi masih mengingat gelang yang di pakai Gadis Shinkansen seminggu yang lalu. Mereka mengambil tempat tak jauh dari tempat Itachi.

Perasaan aneh yang Itachi rasakan ketika pertama bertemu dengan gadis itu mulai terasa kembali. Namun kali ini bercampur gelisah ketika Hanabi menanyakan alasannya tidak segera meminum kopi yang ia pesan. Entah kenapa Itachi takut dikenali oleh Gadis Shinkansen itu ketika ia sedang bersama Hanabi saat ini.

Dua. Ini pertemuan kedua tanpa direncanakan oleh Itachi. Meskipun sedikit gelisah, tapi jantungnya yang mulai berdebar-debar tidak bisa dibohongi. Masa bodo dengan Hanabi. Itachi selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Urusan dengan keluarga akan Itachi pikirkan nanti.

Oke. Itachi akan mencoba mencari tahu tentang gadis itu ketika ada pertemuan ketiga sesuai apa yang Itachi niatkan minggu lalu. Jika bertemu dengan gadis itu tiga kali di tempat berbeda, Itachi akan mencoba selingkuh. Jadi sekarang meskipun ingin memerhatikan gadis itu, Itachi akan memerhatikan Hanabi yang sedang bersemangat. Senyum terus terlukis di wajah tampannya karena memikirkan di mana ia akan bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu nanti.

"... Hinata-_neesama _berdiri lagi sebelum akhirnya Neji-_niisama _tiba-tiba menggendongnya! Itu pertamakalinya aku melihat hal romantis di depan mataku." Hanabi asyik bercerita tentang beberapa kejadian berkesan di dojo keluarganya. Melihat senyum Itachi, Hanabi berpikir bahwa ceritanya cukup menarik.

"Hanabi, setelah ini langsung pulang saja, ya?" ucap Itachi, mengangkat cangkirnya lalu menegak isinya hingga tandas. "Aku baru ingat belum mendiskusikan tugas kelompok dengan temanku."

"Oke, tak apa. Senang menghabiskan hari libur ini denganmu, Itachi_-kun_. Aku akan sibuk sampai hari ujian masuk ke SMA-mu. Hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras, mau sekarang?"

Itachi sedikit tidak menyangka kalau tanggapan Hanabi akan se-positif ini. Hanabi benar-benar percaya pada alasannya dan tidak banyak bertanya. Bawaannya sudah kembali pada pangkuannya, menandakan ia siap pergi dari cafe kapan pun Itachi mau.

"Aku bayar minuman dulu." Itachi segera menghampiri kasir. Hanabi mengikutinya.

Setelah Itachi membayar minuman mereka Hanabi kembali menarik tangan Itachi untuk digenggam. "Neji-_niisama_ bilang kalau laki-laki harus membayar makanan atau minuman perempuan yang pergi bersamanya. Apa tak apa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Itachi diam-diam melirik Gadis Shinkansen yang sedang menatap ponsel temannya seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu. Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumnya meskipun kini ia sedang melangkah menjauhi tempat pertemuan keduanya dengan gadis itu.

_Sampai jumpa, merah muda._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Hiks .. hiks .. moodku jelek T.T

Gomennasai kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Aku masih bingung sama karakter Hanabi, jadi aku tulis saja dia sebagai gadis supel, tidak suka ikut campur, kuat dan cukup tomboy, kebalikan dari Hinata.

Oh iya Shinkansen ya, aku keasyikan nulis Shinkasen, arigatou sudah mengingatkan. Dan chp kemarin banyak typo dan miss typo ya? Mungkin di sini juga. Masih belum bisa perbaiki karena updatenya lewat hp, ga bisa di edit. Kalau di edit kapasitasnya Cuma 5k karakter sedangkan cerita berisi 2k words u,u

Dan Itachi memang masuk jam 8. Tapi kalau bangun jam 7 dengan mandi dan sarapan apa tidak terlambat? Dan meskipun setting jepang tapi aku suka yang sederhana, kalau memang bukan aturan khusus pelajar memakai kendaraan umum, maka akan kubuat itu aturan khusus di FF ini. Tapi infonya lumayan memberi pengetahuan buat modal-modal nulis yang lain nanti, arigatou.

**Terimakasih sudah mereview:**

Miss. M

**Rabie no Cherry**

Guest

**hanazono yuri**

sami haruchi 2

**Yuki no Haku**

**Neliel Minoru**

gita zahra

.

And silent readers,

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Sepupu Sasori Part 1

**Sumarry: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepupu Sasori Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bulan Februari sudah tiba dan ujian semester sudah mendekat. Dua bulan lagi akan ada penerimaan murid baru dan Itachi akan menjadi senior di sekolah. Senior dari senior karena sudah kelas tiga dan bukan kelas dua lagi.

Tapi masih ada kendala di sekolah terutama saat-saat hari besar di mana ada valentine. Itachi kurang suka karena barang bawaannya ketika pulang nanti akan banyak. Sebenarnya Itachi bisa saja menolak atau membaginya pada teman. Tapi Itachi ingin memamerkan jumlah cokelat yang di dapatnya pada sang adik, Sasuke.

Tahun lalu Sasuke mengunci dirinya di kamar karena ia perlihatkan betapa populernya dia dibandingkan Sasuke yang sudah tidak bersekolah di sekolah umum sejak SD. Tahun ini akan seperti apa ya reaksi Sasuke?

Kali ini Itachi berangkat sekolah jam tujuh karena takut Shinkansen penuh lagi meskipun sekolah masuk jam sembilan kurang sepuluh. Saat memilih SMA dulu, Itachi memilih SMA yang agak jauh dari stasiun supaya dapat menikmati perjalanan menuju sekolah di pagi hari. Apalagi jika itu musim semi.

Awal Februari saja Sasori sudah membuat Itachi pusing dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk. Katanya, sepupunya akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya dan ikut ujian masuk bulan ini juga. Sasori tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena sepupunya sedikit mudah memancing keributan hanya dengan diam. Bagaimana nasib ujian perguruan Sasori nanti saat kelas tiga kalau diminta menjaga sepupunya yang sulit dimengerti.

"Sepupumu namanya siapa?" Itachi mengambil pulpen milik Sasori dan memainkannya.

"Gaara. Dulu waktu SMP aku pernah satu sekolah dengannya dan itu benar-benar buruk." Sasori mengabaikan buku pelajarannya dan mulai bercerita.

"Waktu itu senpai kami sedang bicara dan Gaara tidak menanggapi segala ucapan dari senpai kami. Akhirnya untuk menenangkan senpai kami itu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar ia tidak marah. Aku takut melihat wajah marah _Baa-chan_ kalau tahu aku tidak bisa menjaga Gaara dengan baik."

Itachi yang awalnya berekspresi simpatik mulai menampilkan ekspresi yang seolah-olah menghina Sasori.

"Hei apa-apaan wajahmu itu!" Sasori mendaratkan kamusnya pada wajah Itachi dan tepat sasaran. Itachi yang dipukul dengan kamus terdiam, masih shock sekaligus sakit pada wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, Sasori." Itachi mulai membalas dengan cara yang sama, tapi Sasori lebih gesit dari apa yang Itachi kira. Jadi, tidak ada pukulan yang kena, sialnya Itachi malah mendapat bonus karena kecerobohannya. Ditampar temannya yang bernama Inuzuka Hana yang kebetulan lewat dan tidak sengaja Itachi ...

... memegang dadanya karena Sasori berhasil menghindar dari jangkauannya ke belakang tubuh Hana. Saat Itachi akan menangkap sosok Sasori, Sasori yang melihat Hana refleks mendorongnya ke arah Itachi sementara dia sendiri bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Hana.

Melihat Itachi ditampar, Sasori refleks tertawa dan itu juga fatal karena Hana segera berbalik dan memberikan tamparan yang sama pada Sasori. Kali ini ganti Itachi yang tertawa dan membuat Hana mendelik padanya.

Di kelas mereka, Hana adalah salah satu perempuan yang tidak tergila-gila sampai melakukan hal gila pada dua laki-laki tampan yang ditamparnya tadi. Jadi, Itachi maupun Sasori tidak terlalu segan untuk bercanda ria yang kadang berakhir dengan kekerasan oleh Hana. Hana juga merupakan Ketua Kelas dan sikap tegasnya terkadang membuat mereka merasa terintimidasi. Paling gawat kalau Hana sedang datang bulan, tidak ada yang berani berisik di kelas karena bukan lagi tamparan, tapi pukulan lah yang bermain.

Setelah sosok Hana pergi meninggalkan kelas, tidak hanya Sasori, teman-teman sesama laki-laki di kelasnya mulai bertanya rasanya dada Hana. Ini adalah kejadian langka karena dapat memegang dada perempuan, apalagi perempuan yang susah didekati seperti Hana.

"Sial. Rasanya sakit nih lihat pipi kiriku masih merah, kan? Panasnya berasa banget." Jawab Itachi yang langsung terkena dorongan dari teman-temannya yang kecewa akan penjelasan Itachi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa juga ikut kena, nih!" Sasori menunjuk pipi kanannya.

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau mendorongnya padaku_, baka_." Itachi tidak terima atas pembelaan Sasori.

"Kau harus traktir aku karena bisa megang, Tachi!" Sasori kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Mentaktirmu bisa membuat dompetku kempes." Balas Itachi karena tahu, traktir dalam versi Sasori bukan makanan, tapi buku.

"Sial kau, Itachi. Aku rela kena tamparan kalau bisa megang kayak tadi." Teman-teman Itachi mulai rusuh di tempat duduk Sasori.

"Dada Hana lumayan besar, ukurannya pas di tangan Itachi." Tangan Itachi di angkat dan ada yang mengarahkannya pada dada salah satu temannya, mengira-ngira ukuran dada Hana.

"Hentikan, aku merasa jadi orang mesum kalau seperti ini." Itachi menarik tangannya dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka langsung diam saat sosok Hana masuk ke kelas membawa buku tugas diikuti Guru Bahasa Inggris, Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi dan siswa lainnya yang tadinya berkumpul di tempat Sasori mulai kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum pelajaran terakhir berakhir, Itachi segera mengirim sms pada Sasori. Meskipun handphone dilarang di sekolah, nakal sedikit bukan masalah besar bagi beberapa siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. Lagipula bila ada razia, mereka sudah punya tempat khusus untuk menyembunyikannya. Di meja yang memepet tembok sudah di buat tempat khusus yang akan digunakan untuk menyembunyikannya. Di meja guru dan di bawah bangku guru juga sudah dibuatkan tempat yang sudah menjadi rahasia Itachi dan teman-temannya.

Kalau ada razia yang biasa kena adalah perempuan. Supaya anak perempuan tidak tahu dan tidak ikut-ikutan, para lelaki menyembunyikan rahasia untuk diri mereka seorang.

' _**To: Dr. Merah**_

_**Pernah jatuh cinta?'**_

Itachi menatap Sasori yang duduk di baris ketiga dan berjarak dua bangku di depannya yang berada di baris kedua. Terlihat Sasori sedang berpura-pura mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menoleh dan memelototi Itachi.

"Sasori, kerjakan soal nomor delapan."

"Tachi, pulang sekolah loh ya!" Sasori tetap maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal meskipun bahasa tubuhnya lebih menginginkan menghampiri Itachi.

"Sasori, bel pulang sebentar lagi apa tidak bisa dikatakan nanti saja?" akhirnya ia di tegur oleh Sensei yang sedang mengajar.

"Takut Itachi kabur, Sensei." Jawab Sasori sambil mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

"Aku tawananmu, Saso. Tidak akan kabur hahaha ..." Setelah Itachi berkata demikian kelas yang tadinya hening berubah ramai sampai sang guru pun kesulitan menenangkannya. Anak-anak perempuan ada yang _fujoshi_ dan Itachi berhasil memancing imajinasi mereka sore itu.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi setelah Sasori duduk kembali di bangkunya. Sensei mereka hanya menerangkan singkat jawaban Sasori yang intinya benar. Beberapa siswa yang memang belum begitu paham memilih mencatat dulu sebelum pulang. Setelah Sensei keluar, Itachi berjalan menghampiri bangku paling belakang untuk di angkat ke atas meja.

Sasori yang melihat kegiatan Itachi baru ingat kalau Itachi ada piket hari itu. "Pantesan bilang tawanan, piket gitu ya tidak bisa kabur." Sasori diam saja di bangkunya. Lagipula hari ini bukan jadwal piketnya Sasori. Tapi Cuma melihat Itachi dan beberapa temannya piket juga membosankan. "Aku di luar kelas, ya?"

Di depan kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua, Sasori melihat beberapa siswa-siswi memakai seragam Junior High berkumpul di dekat gerbang. Bulan ini ujian masuk sudah di mulai lebih awal seperti ciri khas sekolah saja. Dulu waktu ikut ujian masuk juga Sasori merasa heran karena ujian diadakan awal sekali. Mungkin saja supaya tidak bentrok dengan perpisahan kelas tiga ataupun ujian semester kelas satu dan dua.

Kalau tidak salah ingat tunangan Itachi akan masuk sekolah ini juga, kan? Karena belum pernah lihat sosoknya, Sasori tidak bisa menebak yang mana dari salah satu calon murid baru di bawah sana. Tunggu sebentar, beberapa menit lalu Itachi mengiriminya sms. Sasori segera membongkar tasnya kembali, mencari ponselnya.

'_**From: Tachi**_

_**Pernah jatuh cinta?'**_

Apa maksud Itachi mengiriminya pesan semacam ini? Mengujinya yang jomblo dan lebih suka buku dan cita-cita daripada mendekati perempuan?

Atau Itachi sedang jatuh cinta pada tunangannya? Kalau tidak salah beberapa bulan lalu Itachi menceritakan kencan pertamanya yang menyenangkan dengan tunangannya. Eh iya, Sasori baru ingat kalau tunangan Itachi _home-schooling_ jadi tidak mungkin menggunakan seragam. Saat mencoba mencari ulang sosok-sosok yang tidak mengenakan seragam, dirinya malah tanpa sengaja bertatap mata dengan sepupunya.

"_Kuso Baa-chan, _dua-duanya daftar di sini." Umpat Sasori yang cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelasnya lagi.

Gaara yang sempat _break_ sekolah satu tahun akan masuk ke sekolah Sasori sebagai murid kelas satu bersama saudaranya yang lain. Ini mimpi buruk Sasori karena dua bersaudara itu mulai tinggal di satu kota yang sama. "_Baka-Tachi_, gawat!"

Itachi yang baru selesai membersihkan lantai menoleh pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba panik. "Ada apa?"

"Sepupuku yang sekolah di sini ada duaaa~!" Tidak peduli apa pandangan teman-temannya, Sasori heboh sendiri. Itachi cepat-cepat merapikan peralatan piketnya, mengambil tasnya dan cepat-cepat melongok ke bawah.

"Mana? Yang mana sepupumu?" tanya Itachi. Sasori ikut melongok dan mencari sosok yang tadi bertatapan dengannya. Sosok itu ada di dekat gerbang, sedang berbicara dengan sepupunya yang satu lagi.

Che cuma mau bicara sama si tukang pukul rupanya. Batin Sasori jengkel. Sosok yang Sasori maksud sebagai tukang pukul itu berjalan menjauhi gerbang sepertinya akan pulang lebih dulu. Dan di sana ternyata Bibinya sudah menunggu di dekat mobil berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. "Oi."

"Ah yang rambutnya merah di dekat gerbang." Tunjuk Sasori pada sosok sepupunya. Kening Itachi berkerut begitu melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah yang terkesan badboy dengan eyeliner tebal menghiasi matanya. "Satunya lagi baru saja masuk mobil itu."

"Kenapa si Gaara tidak pulang ikut sepupumu yang lain?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tachi, dia nunggu aku deh kayaknya." Jawab Sasori.

"Kalau gitu aku kabur pulang, ya?" Itachi menyeringai.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Akhirnya Sasori menyeret Itachi untuk menemaninya menghampiri sepupunya.

Di dekat gerbang, keberadaan Itachi dan Sasori menarik perhatian calon murid ajaran baru yang belum pulang. Sekali lihat saja mereka sudah jatuh cinta dengan paras dua pria tampan nan keceh yang kini menghampiri pemuda suram entah siapa. Pemuda itu meskipun tampan namun auranya benar-benar memaksa siapapun yang berada di dekatnya untuk menjauh.

Dari dekat Itachi baru tahu alasan Sasori tidak suka sepupunya ini berada satu sekolah dengannya. Gestur tubuhnya seperti ngajak berantem. Wajar saja kakak kelasnya dulu begitu kesal dan dengan bodohnya Sasori mengumpankan dirinya bukannya melapor pada guru.

"Gaara_, hisashiburi_." Begitu menghampiri sosok Gaara, Sasori yang di kelas tampak panik berubah biasa saja. Oh Itachi tidak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang sedang Sasori lakukan sekarang? Mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik?

"Kenapa menghindariku?" Waw to the point banget Gaara ini.

"_Ittekimaaasu~_." Gumam Itachi dengan suara pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menjauhi sosok Sasori dan sepupunya.

'_Grep'_

"_Baka_-Tachi!" Sasori dengan sigap menarik lengan Itachi dan mengapitnya. Gaara memerhatikan sosok Itachi, yang Gaara perhatikan bukan tubuh Itachi dari atas sampai bawah tapi pada bagian tangan yang diapit juga mata hitam kelam milik Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada kesal.

"Ini Itachi, sahabatku." Jelas Sasori dengan keringat dingin di pipinya.

"Aku tidak tanya padamu, Cantik." Desis Gaara.

Itachi yang mendengar sebutan 'Cantik' dari Gaara untuk Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Heh jadi Sasori dipanggil 'Cantik' jika di rumahnya? Mungkin kalau sedang jenuh Itachi bisa mampir sesekali ke rumah Sasori untuk hiburan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Jelek?" Tawa Itachi lenyap seketika. Tidak, emosi Itachi tidak tersulut karena Itachi cukup percaya diri kalau dirinya tampan. Asalkan jangan sebut dirinya cantik seperti Sasori.

Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk tertawa muncul lagi. "Hey Repan, aku ini senpaimu sopanlah sedikit."

"Tidak akan." Gaara bersidekap dada. "Lepaskan tangan Sasori sekarang!"

"Ha?" Itachi langsung loading karena tangannya lah yang dipegang Sasori, bukan tangan Sasori yang di pegangnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Tachi kita kabur sekarang!"

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Sasori sudah membawanya berlari. Di belakang mereka, Gaara ikut mengejar. Sasori tahu Gaara akan mengejar, jadi ia mempercepat lainya. "Kalau berhenti kita bakal di hajar."

"Aku bisa hajar balik." Balas Itachi, berusaha menyamakan arinya dengan Sasori.

"Terus kamu mau bikin Kaa-sanmu khawatir?" Tepat sasaran. "Kalau tidak kita cari jalan untuk kabur!"

Itachi mulai menyetujui pilihan Sasori dan gantian kini Itachi yang menarik Sasori untuk mengikutinya. "Kita masuk rumah orang!"

Itachi membawa Sasori masuk ke rumah entah siapa yang kebetulan terbuka gerbangnya. Mereka dengan tidak sopannya langsung lari ke halaman belakang rumah tersebut. Tidak sampai situ, mereka bahkan masuk ke dalam rumah melalui pintu belakang yang terbuka. Ini kali pertama mereka melakukan tindakan nekat. Bisa saja mereka dikira maling jika masuk tanpa izin.

"Tachi, aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?" Itachi hanya mengangguk, lumayan ada temen main di rumah.

"Gaara tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena kita menghilang misterius di tikungan, dia pasti masih berada di daerah sekitar rumah ini."

"Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala sih?"

"Tachi, jaga rahasia lho, ya? Gaara itu kata kembarannya _gay_ dan suka padaku. _Kimochi warui, _Tachi~." Sasori memerlihatkan gestur takut dan jijik. Sementara Itachi melongo mendengarnya. Pantas saja Gaara terlihat marah dan kesal pada Itachi. Eh, Itachi lumayan bersyukur juga sih karena tidak disukai Gaara. Kalau sampai si Gaara naksir Itachi juga kan ...

... Itachi tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tapi kembaran Gaara bisa menolong kita." Sasori meronggoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang. "Sakura selalu bisa memaksa Gaara untuk pulang."

"Sakura? Perempuan?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, perempuan tapi tukang pukul." Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan keluarga sahabatnya ini. Beruntung ia hanya memiliki Sasuke dan sepupunya tidak ada yang se-absurd sepupu-sepupu Sasori.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua yang berjongkok di balik pintu belakang. Dihampirinya mereka dan orang itu ikut berjongkok di dekat mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Seketika Itachi maupun Sasori seperti terkena setruman singkat mendengar suara seseorang di antara mereka. "Hei, kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Dan mereka dapat bernapas lega setelahnya karena yang memergoki mereka adalah teman sekelas mereka sendiri yang tidak bisa hadir seminggu ini karena sakit, Haku.

"Ini rumahmu, Haku?" Tanya Itachi berbasa-basi.

"Numpang ngumpet, ya?" Sambung Sasori.

"Tadi ada yang mirip denganmu mencarimu. Dia masih berdiri di depan gerbang." Jelas Haku pada Sasori.

"Haku, bisa awasi yang mirip Sasori sampai pergi, tidak? Kalau sudah pergi kabari . ya?"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku mau nelpon Sakura sebentar."

Sasori segera menghubungi orang yang di maksud. Haku yang diyakinkan oleh Itachi untuk mengawasi Gaara mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sementara menunggu, Itachi juga memainkan ponselnya, minta di jemput oleh sepupunya, Shishui.

Sasori tampak berdebat sengit dengan sepupunya. Lebih kepada Sasori meneriakan, "Jangan tertawa, aku serius!" Sementara Shishui yang dimintai tolong kebetulan akan melewati sekolah Itachi.

Entah bagaimana semua berubah sejak mereka bertemu Gaara. Sasori yang ingin menanyakan sms Itachi, juga tanggapan Gaara sampai mereka berakhir di rumah Haku. Itachi sudah tenang karena akan dijemput sepupunya. Tapi Sasori masih sibuk berbicara dengan si Sakura di seberang telepon sana. Sepertinya akan lama meskipun wajah Sasori sudah terlihat memerah karena kesal.

Besok akan bagaimana, ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

_Update lagi, kali ini tentang Sasori dan Itachi, juga sepupunya Sasori. Masih ga lepas dari typo. Btw ini chp paling panjang 2,5 words xD horeee~_

_Gaara jadi gay xD_

_Oh iya lupa jawab. Kebanyakan nanya kapan Sasuke ketemu Sakura, ya? Masih beberapa chp lagi :v_

_Ga suka sama sifat Itachi di sini? Aku Cuma nampilin sifat anak remaja pada umumnya, seiring waktu juga akan dewasa :3_

_Untuk chp awal akan full Itachi, karena diambil dari sudut pandang Itachi. Nanti kalau sudah sampai scene hurt, baru masuk kisahnya Sasuke, dan di sana baru deh Sasuke ketemu Sakura #spoiler_

_Tunggu aja deh xD_

_**Thanks for:**_

_**suket alang alang**_

_**hanazono yuri**_

_Miss. M _

_sami haruchi 2_

_and silent readers,_

_**Review?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sepupu Sasori Part 2

**Sumarry: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepupu Sasori Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Shishui mengirim sms kalau ia sudah dekat dengan sekolah Itachi, sedangkan Sasori masih sibuk berdebat dengan sepupunya. Ini buang-buang waktu, akhirnya Itachi menyambar ponsel Sasori dan suara perempuan sedang tertawa tertangkap gendang telinga Itachi.

'_Nee, Sasori. Kalau kali ini aku menolongmu, bagaimana besok?'_

Suara Sakura, sepupu Sasori entah mengapa menyadarkan Itachi pada beberapa pokok permasalahan. Intinya, bagaimana satu tahun kedepan Sasori menghabiskan waktunya? Dan jangan lupakan Itachi tanpa sengaja terlibat di sini.

'_Eh, tumben sekali kau diam?'_

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, teman Sasori."

Tidak ada respon apapun. Suaranya hening sekali dan ditunggu pun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Itachi mulai jengkel dan melempar ponsel Sasori pada pemiliknya. Beruntung Sasori bisa menangkapnya. "Tidak usah minta dia, sepupuku sebentar lagi datang."

Sasori masih diam dengan ekspresi lelahnya menatap Itachi yang terlihat kesal. Melirik ponselnya dan melihat telepon masih tersambung. "Sakura, tidak jadi." Ucap Sasori dan Sasori cepat-cepat menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi. Sasori segera menyalakan mode _loudspeaker._

'_... kan menyuruh Gaara pulang, puas kau? Barbie jelek!'_ Dan telepon tertutup dari pihak Sakura.

Baik Itachi maupun Sasori terdiam. Mereka masih memerhatikan ponsel Sasori. Ponsel Itachi bergetar, Shishui mengatakan kalau ia sudah berada di depan rumah Haku sekarang dengan taksi. Ada laki-laki berambut merah yang mengancamnya dan menanyakan Sasori.

Itachi memerlihatkan sms Shishui pada Sasori dan membuat wajah Sasori semakin kusut. "Tachi, kita sial banget hari ini."

"Dia sudah pergi." Haku lagi-lagi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Tapi kabar yang dibawakan Haku sedikit membuat hati mereka senang.

"_Sankyuuu~_, Haku!" Ucap Sasori, memeluk tasnya dan berlari ke luar melalui pintu belakang. Itachi hanya diam melihat tingkah temannya dan beralih menatap Haku, mengikuti Haku untuk keluar dari pintu depan.

Begitu sampai di halaman depan, Itachi pamit pada Haku sebelum memasuki taksi. Shishui menatap Itachi dan Sasori bergantian ketika taksi mulai melaju menuju perumahan Uchiha.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kusut gini?" Tanya Shishui, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Itachi maupun Sasori masih terlihat sekali stressnya.

"Sepupu Sasori benar-benar buruk!" Dengus Itachi.

"Aku hanya memiliki dua sepupu, tapi mereka sumber stress paling mujarab!" Itachi mengangguk. Shishui tersenyum geli melihat dua mantan adik kelasnya sedang kusut.

"Aku beruntung memiliki Sasuke dan bukan Gaara." Itachi mulai bisa menerima sosok adiknya kembali setelah mengetahui punya adik seperti Sasuke tidak seburuk memiliki adik sepupu seperti Gaara.

Shishui mulai bercerita bagaimana Gaara pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Meskipun Gaara sempat menolak sepertinya si penelepon memiliki kartu truf sampai bisa membuat Gaara tidak ada pilihan lain selain pergi. Sasori menimpali dengan bercerita tentang kembaran Gaara yang selalu bisa membungkam Gaara. Sedangkan Itachi masih kepikiran reaksi Sakura sebelum telepon Sasori ditutup.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, taksi sudah memasuki wilayah perumahan Uchiha. Rumah nomor empat dari ujung adalah rumah Itachi, taksi berhenti di sana. Itachi dan Sasori keluar dari taksi dan memerhatikan taksi yang berbelok ke arah rumah Shishui.

"Besok pengen bolos aja~" guman Sasori sambil mengikuti Itachi yang memasuki rumahnya. Di dalam rumah, Mikoto sedang asyik menyiapkan makan malam bersama pelayan dan Sasuke juga ada di sana.

Kening Itachi berkerut heran. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di tengah perempuan seperti itu? Memasak? Sasuke bisa memasak?

"_Tadaima_, _Baa-san_. Wah, kalau Sasuke yang masak pasti enak!" Sasori tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung bersama Ibunya dan Sasuke. Jadi, Sasori tahu kalau Sasuke bisa masak? Kenapa Itachi tidak? Itachi mulai merasa sedikit kesal karena hanya dia yang tidak tahu.

Karena tidak ingin ketinggalan berita lagi, akhirnya Itachi ikut bergabung. Dapur mendadak ramai dan pelayan yang tadi membantu Mikoto langsung diizinkan pulang oleh Mikoto. Malam ini special masakan tiga pemuda yang kini sedang membantu Mikoto.

"Aku mau pakai pisau itu lebih dulu, Tachi!" Sasori tiba-tiba berseru dari dekat Sasuke yang sedang merajang bumbu.

Itachi yang merasa kalau dirinya berhak lebih dulu memakai pisau itu bersikap cuek pada Sasori. Itachi sedang ingin mencoba memotong ikan. Namun dihentikan Mikoto yang mengatakan kalau sisiknya harus dihilangkan lebih dulu. "Sasuke, bersihkan ikannya, ya?" Dan Mikoto meminta Sasuke melakukan apa yang Itachi kerjakan.

Itachi hanya diam dengan posisinya yang sedang memegang ikan dan pisau. Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya, lalu mengambil satu ikan yang berada di dalam bak. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membersihkan sisik ikan beserta isi perutnya. Melihat kegiatan Sasuke, Itachi merasa tidak sanggup melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke, lihat kakakmu yang seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Sasori menunjuk Itachi dengan ekspresi mengejek. Sasuke diam saja karena dalam hatinya, Sasuke memang merasa gugup berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Itachi. Apalagi saat ketahuan kalau ia bisa memasak. Tapi Sasuke cukup bangga karena bisa memerlihatkan sesuatu yang dia bisa tapi Itachi tidak bisa.

"Sasori, Itachi, ganti baju dulu sana." Perintah Mikoto begitu ingat dua pemuda yang sempat berebut pisau itu belum berganti pakaian rumahan.

"Tachi aku pinjam baju." Sasori mencuci tangannya dan menoleh pada Mikoto. "_Baa-san_, aku izin menginap, ya?"

"Kalau hampir malam seperti ini juga biasanya kamu menginap. Santai saja, ok?" Sasori mengangguk.

Itachi segera mencuci tangannya, tapi bau amis ikan tidak hilang sama sekali dari tangannya. Tangan Itachi mulai merah karena digosok kasar olehnya. Mikoto ingin memberikan jeruk nipis pada Itachi. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mengambil jeruk nipisnya dan memotongnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Itachi." Pinta Sasuke, Itachi tanpa curiga mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke memeras potongan jeruk nipis itu sampai airnya menetes pada tangan Itachi. "Usapkan ke semua bagian tangan yang bau." Itachi melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Baik Mikoto maupun Sasori, mereka sama-sama senang melihat dua kakak beradik itu terlihat akur.

"Aku ke kamarmu duluan, Tachi." Sasori meninggalkan dapur tanpa sahutan dari Itachi.

Dengan sangat bernafsu Itachi menggosok bagian tangannya yang bau amis cukup lama. Sasuke menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah kakaknya. Itachi lalu menatap Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Lalu diapakan?" tanyanya.

"Cuci tangan biasa pakai air." Jawab Sasuke, melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan ikan. Itachi mencium tangannya setelah selesai membilasnya dengan air. Keningnya berkerut karena masih mencium bau amis ikan meski samar.

"Baunya tidak akan hilang sempurna, Itachi. Yang terpenting tanganmu tidak terlalu amis, kan?" Mikoto yang mengerti gelagat Itachi mencoba menjelaskan kenapa tangannya masih ada bau amis ikan_._

_"Iya, aku mengerti." Itachi lalu menyusul Sasori yang sudah lebih dulu ke kamarnya._

_Mikoto masih memerhatikan Itachi yang berjalan menuju lantai dua. "__Kaa-san__." Dan suara Sasuke membuat perhatian Mikoto teralih. Sasuke menunjuk ikan yang sudah dia bersihkan, bermaksud meminta tolong membersihkan sisik yang tidak terlalu bersih karena Sasuke masih harus menyiapkan bumbu._

_Mikoto tersenyum mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kedua anaknya. Mikoto mengambil alih tugas Sasuke pada bagian bumbu. Terlihat sekali Sasuke sedikit enggan mendapat tugas membersihkan ikan dan ingin membuat bumbu saja. Mikoto membiarkan Sasuke berekspresi kesal seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak suka membersihkan daging, baik itu ikan, ayam, maupun sapi._

_"Kaa-san ..." Sambil membersihkan ikan, Sasuke berusaha merayu Ibunya. Terkadang Ibunya ini memang jahil._

_Sementara di kamar Itachi, Sasori asyik memainkan ponselnya sambil tidur-tiduran di ranjang Itachi. Seragamnya telah berganti menjadi kaos berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'Green' pada kantungnya. Saat Itachi memberikan kaos itu, Sasori bahkan sempat tertawa mengatakan anak SD juga tahu kalau bajunya berwarna hijau. Dengan adanya tulisan 'Green' di sana. Tapi jika tulisannya 'Yellow' mungkin akan lebih lucu lagi._

_Itachi yang baru selesai memakai kaos berwarna biru donkernya, melirik Sasori. "Ayo kita masak lagi, Sasori."_

_"Eh, kamu mau masak?" Tanya Sasori, menggoda Itachi. Tapi melihat tatapan tajam Itachi, sepertinya Itachi benar-benar ingin memasak. "Baiklah, ayo."_

_Itachi berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Sasori. Tapi langkah Sasori terhenti karena ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas ranjang Itachi berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk._

_"__Dokter Merah~."__ Seru Itachi dari lantai bawah, Sasori lalu muncul dan melongok dari lantai dua. _

_"Tachi, Sakura nelpon." Sasori menunjukkan ponselnya yang bergetar dan menyala, menampilkan nama '__Saku-chan'__. Nama itu Sakura sendiri yang menulisnya dan Sasori tidak bisa mengubahnya sembarangan menjadi __'Monster Pink'__ atau semacamnya._

_Itachi yang mendengar Sasori menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura langsung diam. Moodnya tiba-tiba buruk. Itachi sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tanggapan Sakura padanya saat di telepon. Seumur-umur baru satu kali Itachi diabaikan oleh perempuan. Dan Itachi tidak ingin mendengar nama Sakura atau si kembaran merahnya, Gaara._

_Getarannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu bunyi pesan masuk terdengar. Sasori memeriksa isi dari sms yang dikirim oleh Sakura._

_'**From: Saku-chan**_

_**Kau marah? Kenapa tidak pulang? Angkat teleponku!'**_

_Dan nada dering panggilan masuk kembali berbunyi. Sasori mengangkat teleponnya. Itachi tidak mau ikut campur soal Sasori dengan sepupunya, Sakura. Itachi lebih memilih ke dapur di mana bunya menatapnya heran._

_"Siapa itu Sakura?" Tanya Ibunya. Mungkin Ibunya takut Itachi diam-diam main belakang dengan perempuan yang bukan tunangannya. Sasuke bahkan ikut menatapnya._

_"Sepupunya Sasori." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah kusut. "Hari ini menyebalkan sekali, __Kaa-san__. Semua karena adik sepupunya Sasori."_

_"Tachi!" Sasori menuruni tangga dengan ekspresi panik yang ketara sekali. Oh ayolah ada apa lagi ini? Kalau begini terus kapan masakan akan selesai? Kasihan kan Sasuke masak sendiri karena Mikoto malah penasaran dan ikut nimbrung._

_"Boleh tidak aku memberitahu alamat rumahmu pada Sakura?" Mikoto menatap Sasori yang menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya yang menyala lagi. Lalu pandangannya teralih pada Itachi yang diam saja dengan wajah kusutnya._

_"Beritahu saja." Kata Mikoto. _

_"Angkat." Lalu menunjuk ponsel Sasori._

_Sasori segera mengangkat teleponnya. Itachi memilih menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menggoreng tempura kesukaan Itachi. Sasuke melirik Itachi sekilas yang menghampirinya. Entah sejak kapan dan apa sebabnya kakaknya ini sedikit berubah. "Aku mau bantu."_

_"Ikannya mau digoreng atau di kukus saja?" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi. Itachi menatap Sasuke lalu berpikir mana yang lebih enak._

_"Terserah saja, aku tidak bisa memilih." Itachi menampilkan ekspresi kusutnya lagi._

_"Baiklah, goreng tempura saja." Sasuke menyerahkan spatula yang dipegangnya pada Itachi. Untuk kali ini Sasuke mau memasak ikan entah kenapa. Ada rasa senang yang tidak mau Sasuke akui karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Itachi._

_Mikoto yang memerhatikan kedua anaknya tersenyum simpul. Lalu Sasori yang baru saja menelepon menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan kusutnya. "__Baa-san__, aku tidak punya tempat persembunyian lagi."_

_Mikoto dengan sigap memeluk Sasori dan mengelus punggungnya. Sasori sudah seperti bagian dalam keluarga selama dua tahun Itachi mengenal Sasori. Beberapa kali semenjak Sasori mampir ke rumah, Itachi dan Sasuke jadi tidak terlalu canggung untuk bicara karena ditengahi oleh Sasori._

_Sasori adalah cucu dari dokter senior di Rumah Sakit Konoha Pusat. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, sebelum Sasori masuk SMA. Awalnya Sasori sedikit dingin dan agak pendiam, tapi entah bagaimana setelah mengikuti olimpiade bersama Itachi. Berkenalan sampai akhirnya sering bertemu, mereka dekat._

_Sepeninggal orangtuanya, Bibinya yang merupakan adik ayahnya datang ke Konoha. Bibinya menjadi wali Sasori dan menemani Sasori yang tinggal sendirian di rumahnya bersama adik sepupunya yang perempuan. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, sepupunya yang laki-laki juga datang ke Konoha dan ikut tinggal di sana._

_Sasori yang memang takut pada sepupunya yang laki-laki menjadi uring-uringan dan badmood. Baginya sudah cukup sepupu perempuannya selalu merecokinya dua tahun ini. Malam ini setelah makan malam, Sakura akan datang ke rumah Itachi membawakan perlengkapan sekolah Sasori._

_"__Kaa-san__, aku cemburu!" Itachi yang baru selesai menggoreng semua tempuranya dengan bimbingan Sasuke, protes karena Ibunya memeluk Sasori. Sasuke juga ikut menatap mereka._

_"__Baa-san__, aku sayang __Baa-san__." Sasori memeluk balik Mikoto. Tinggi Sasori sama seperti Sasuke, se-telinga Mikoto. Sasori tersenyum jahil melihat Itachi yang menodongkan spatula padanya._

_Setelah acara peluk-pelukan itu, mereka kembali memasak. Satu jam kemudian tepat pada pukul delapan, makanan telah siap. Mereka ber-empat sudah duduk nyaman di ruang makan. Fugaku masih berada di luar kota jadi tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama dan baru akan pulang satu bulan setelahnya tepat pada bulan Maret._

_Itachi duduk bersebelahan dengan Mikoto sedang Sasori bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Makan malam hari ini terasa ramai. Komentar-komentar Sasori pada makanan yang di masak Sasuke dan Itachi berbeda-beda. Itachi juga menyadari kalau masakannya ada yang belum matang sempurna ketika memakannya._

_Selesai makan malam, Mikoto mencuci piring dan Sasori membersihkan meja makan. Itachi menaruh makanan sisa dan Sasuke membuatkan teh hijau untuk empat orang._

_Bel depan rumah berbunyi. Sasori yang merasa itu adalah sepupunya segera berlari kecil keluar rumah. Di depan rumah Sasori mendapati Sakura membawa banyak sekali barang-barang keperluan Sasori. Kalau melihat bawaan Sakura, rasanya Sasori seperti diusir dari rumahnya sendiri._

_"Aku membawakan barang-barang untuk beberapa hari. Aku tahu kamu tidak suka aku." Lho? Kenapa Sakura mengatakan itu? Dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, meskipun Sakura terlihat galak dan suka memukulnya sembarangan, Sasori tidak terlalu masalah. Yang menjadi masalah hanyalah Gaara. Setidaknya dipukul perempuan masih lebih baik daripada ditaksir sama yang sejenis._

_"Terima kasih." Sasori menerima barang-barang itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori merasa sedikit penasaran. Membawa barang seperti ini Sakura diantar siapa?_

_"Gaara minta maaf." Sakura tiba-tiba membahas Gaara. "Juga buat sahabatmu."_

_Tunggu, ini kok suasananya beda, ya? Sakura kenapa sih?_

_"Kamu ke sini sama siapa?" Sasori akhirnya bertanya._

_"Gaara. Dia di sana." Sakura menunjuk pada daerah yang gelap. Gaara bersidekap dada bersandar pada mobil yang Sasori tahu adalah mobil Bibinya yang suka bepergian. "Aku pamit ..."_

_Sakura berjalan mundur sambil memandangi wajah Sasori. Sasori mendadak merasa bersalah entah karena apa. Sakura beda sekali hari ini dan Gaara tidak mendekat sama sekali. Mereka kenapa sih?_

_"Sakura." Sasori memanggil Sakura yang masih saja berjalan mundur. "Aku suka kamu kok."_

_Entah apa yang Sasori pikirkan kini yang jelas ia seperti harus mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura. Horor rasanya kalau si kembar tiba-tiba berubah. "Kalau Gaara?"_

_Sakura diam sepuluh meter dari tempat Sasori, menanti apa yang akan Sasori katakan tentang Gaara. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Sasori malah masuk ke dalam rumah Itachi. Sakura yang masih penasaran dibiarkan berdiri di sana menyaksikan kakak sepupunya mencampakannya begitu saja._

_"Kami suka padamu, tahu ..." Gumam Sakura dengan suara nyaris berbisik lalu berbalik menghampiri Gaara. Mereka kembali ke rumah Akasuna dengan wajah yang terlihat murung._

_"Gaara, ini semua karenamu. Sasori jadi tidak mau pulang ..."_

_"Aku tidak yakin kau mengajaknya pulang tadi."_

_Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul Gaara. Untung saja Gaara sudah belajar dari yang sudah-sudah dan bisa menangkisnya. Kembarannya ini kalau yang diomongkan tidak sesuai keinginannya pasti langsung main tangan. Siapa yang mau punya istri seperti Sakura?_

_Sasori tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab kalau Sakura bertanya soal Gaara. Karena itu ia memilih meninggalkan Sakura dan kabur masuk ke dalam rumah Itachi._

_"Udah?" Itachi bertanya begitu Sasori terlihat. Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sasori sambil meminum __green tea__-nya._

_Itachi tidak mau bertemu Sakura atau sekedar melihat seperti apa sosoknya. Mengingat saat dipaksa bertatap muka dengan Gaara saja sudah semenyebalkan tadi sore. Kalau kembar berarti tidak berbeda jauh, kan?_

_"Mereka berdua jadi aneh." Jawab Sasori sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Itachi._

_"Hey, kamar yang biasa di samping kamar Sasuke." Itachi mengingatkan kembali kalau ada kamar kosong. Sasori tidak harus tidur di kamar Itachi karena Itachi sedikit enggan berbagi ranjang. Apalagi kalau si penarik selimut yang selalu menarik selimut Itachi sampai Itachi tidak kebagian akan tidur di ranjang yang sama._

_"Ah, hampir lupa." Ucap Sasori._

_Tak berapa lama setelah menaruh barangnya, Sasori turun dan ikut meminum teh hijau yang sudah Sasuke siapkan._

_Dan obrolan baru muncul begitu saja. Karena Sasori maupun Itachi sama-sama tidak ingin membahas si kembar. Sasuke menjadi pendengar saja karena tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Sasori maupun Itachi._

_Sepertinya Sasori lebih nyaman berada di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Bibinya akan mengizinkannya atau tidak ya kalau Sasori ingin meminta izin menginap di rumah Itachi sampai bulan Maret?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_Fiuh ... lagi asyik mainin laptop kena virus sana sini, dsb malah disibukkan sama virus dan ga ngetik-ngetik. Micro SD koleksi animeku pun lenyap u,u_

_Gomen lama updatenya. Btw aku tidak tahu ini bagus atau tidak, chp ini tidak sekali jadi seperti yang lainnya, ini tiga hari ngetik karena tidak mood.__. __tapi ini hampir tembus 3k words, horeee~ lebih tepatnya 2,7k+ words._

_Masalah Gaara dan Sakura. Saat mereka kecil, Gaara sekolah lebih dulu dari Sakura yang masih suka bermain. Jadi saat SMA Gaara memutuskan break satu tahun supaya bareng sama Sakura._

_Bagaimana si kembar ini? Itachi tidak bertemu Sakura. Mungkin lain waktu :p Sasuke sama itachi udah kelihatan berubahnya. Gimana interaksi mereka? Itachi jadi tidak semenyebalkan yang lalu-lalu._

_Next chapter akan masuk ke Bulan maret. Itachi dan Sasori sudah naik ke kelas tiga dan si kembar juga Hanabi mulai menjalani sekolah sebagai murid ajaran baru._

_**Thanks for:**_

_Miss. M _

_**Alexandrite11**_

_**suket alang alang**_

_** .9**_

_sami haruchi 2_

_**Luca Marvell**_

_**Yuki no Haku**_

_And silent readers :D_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Perasaan Sakura

**Summary: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Warning: OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perasaan Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semenjak Gaara datang ke Konoha, Sasori mencoba membiasakan diri karena tidak bisa selalu mengandalkan Itachi dan keluarganya. Beberapa minggu ini Sasori tidak lagi menginap di tempat Itachi. Rumah Keluarga Uchiha itu terasa sepi dan Itachi maupun Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara.

Mikoto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, terutama ketika Fugaku pulang dan mengatakan akan mengajak Itachi mengunjungi beberapa perusahaan yang akan dipimpin Itachi setelah lulus satu tahun lagi. Itachi akan mulai memelajari tehnik menjadi pengusaha mulai kelas tiga ini.

Itachi tentu sangat senang dan mulai membuat Sasuke iri kembali padanya. Lama-lama hubungan yang membaik itu kembali memburuk. Sasuke jadi sering kambuh karena selalu terpancing oleh Itachi. Mikoto tidak bisa memarahi Itachi karena Fugaku sangat melindungi anak pertama mereka itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu Sasuke baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan belum bisa pulang hingga hari ini. Baik suaminya, Fugaku maupun Itachi hanya menjenguk sekali. Itu pun ketika Sasuke sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Mikoto semakin gelisah karena meskipun ada yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sasuke, tidak semudah itu Fugaku mengizinkannya.

Ada beberapa pertimbangan untuk menerima donor jantung. Fugaku tidak ingin sembarangan menerima jantung seseorang untuk anaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto, Fugaku juga beberapa kali membaca buku tentang jantung dan kisah-kisah penderita jantung lemah seperti Sasuke. Meskipun keadaan Sasuke semakin gawat Fugaku tetap teguh dan terus mencoba mencari yang cocok.

Yang terpenting bagi Fugaku adalah pendonor haruslah laki-laki dan tidak punya masalah kesehatan baik itu mental maupun batin. Fugaku tidak ingin memiliki anak laki-laki yang berhati wanita. Untuk saat ini yang Fugaku pikirkan adalah membiarkan Itachi belajar tentang bisnis agar ia bisa fokus pada pengobatan Sasuke.

Fugaku hanya butuh satu tahun. Satu tahun untuk Sasuke bertahan. Meskipun tahu Itachi semakin egois, tapi sikap egois Itachi dibutuhkan untuk memimpin Uchiha kedepannya. Setiap malam jika melihat wajah istrinya, Mikoto yang terlelap Fugaku merasa bersalah atas semuanya. Fugaku sebenarnya bingung apa yang harus diperbuat sementara dirinya masih belum berani mengambil risiko.

Beberapa hari ini Sasuke dirawat inap di ICU dan baru dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP hari ini ketika sudah sadar. Meskipun dokter mengatakan keadaan Sasuke membaik setiap harinya, tapi Fugaku tahu kalau membaik yang mereka maksud hanyalah membaik dari masa kritisnya. Bukan berarti sakitnya mulai sembuh.

Hari ini sambil dipakaikan dasi oleh Mikoto, Fugaku akan pergi bersama Itachi. Mikoto juga sudah bersiap untuk ke rumah sakit. Itachi terlihat senang dan seolah tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kondisi adiknya. Mungkin saja Itachi memang mirip dengan Fugaku, di luar tidak peduli tapi diam-diam memikirkannya. Ditambah sikap Itachi pula yang membuat Sasuke sering kambuh, sama seperti Fugaku ketika remaja dulu.

"Kami berangkat." Pamit Fugaku menghampiri Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Itterasshai_." Mikoto melambaikan tangannya, mengantar suaminya untuk pergi bersama putera pertamanya.

Meskipun bisa ikut dengan mobil suaminya, Mikoto lebih memilih pergi bersama Izuna yang sedang ingin melihat perkembangan pergelangan kakinya yang sempat patah beberapa bulan lalu. Jika Itachi penggemar olahraga bola tangan, maka Izuna adalah penggemar olahraga bola kaki. Karena Izuna seumuran dengan Obito dan sudah cukup umur untuk menyetir, Mikoto tidak akan heran kalau Izuna sudah memiliki mobil sendiri.

Mobil Fugaku mulai menjauh sementara Izuna sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah bibinya itu, Mikoto. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Mikoto segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyapa Izuna.

"Apa sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Mikoto.

Izuna tersenyum dan melirik kakinya. "Bulan lalu sudah baikan tapi akhir-akhir ini rasanya mati rasa dan terkadang lumpuh dadakan."

Mobil mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Perumahan Uchiha. Mikoto dan Izuna terus mengobrol tentang suasana rumah sakit dan bagaimana Izuna bisa sampai mengalami patah tulang seperti ini. Termasuk alasan Sasuke masuk rumah sakit dan sempat masuk ICU beberapa hari.

"Itachi belum berubah, ya?" Izuna mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sifat lembut Izuna adalah hal yang jarang dimiliki oleh Uchiha. Kalau boleh berpendapat Mikoto akan mengaku kalau Izuna lebih bisa bersikap adil dan lembut ketimbang dirinya.

"Menurutmu apa Itachi bisa akur dengan Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin mereka saling melukai sesama saudara." Mikoto menghela napasnya. Meskipun Izuna jarang berada di rumah, sekalinya ada selalu menjadi tampungan curhat para Ibu di Keluarga Uchiha. Itachi pernah bilang kalau Izuna lebih mirip perempuan daripada laki-laki.

Izuna memang seperti ini karena ayahnya sudah tiada dan hanya dididik oleh Ibunya. Mengingat bagaimana watak Ibunya Izuna yang keras dan selalu menekankan kalau Izuna harus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang baik. Hasil didikan itu bisa sesukses ini karena watak Ibu dan anak ini berbeda. Mikoto jadi ingin bisa keras pada anaknya, tapi ia tidak tega.

Karena merasa Izuna sedikit mirip dengannya, Mikoto merasa nyaman meminta pendapat dari Izuna tentang kedua puteranya. Selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit Izuna terus mendengarkan keluh kesah Mikoto. Rumah sakit memang dekat dengan Perumahan Uchiha, tapi karena tiap kepala keluarga Uchiha memiliki kendaraan. Lebih sering bepergian dengan kendaraan. Hari ini Fugaku pergi bersama Itachi. Kebetulan Izuna juga ingin ke rumah sakit, jadi Mikoto tidak ikut suaminya dan memilih ikut dengan Izuna.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mikoto berpisah dengan Izuna karena akan naik ke lantai empat ruang VIP. Saat membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, Mikoto melihat Sasori di sana.

"Sasori, kau datang menjenguk?" Sapa Mikoto.

"Iya, _Baa-san_. Sasuke tadi nangis lho!" Suara Sasori terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Sasuke. Ingin rasanya Sasuke memukulnya tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Menangis?" Tanya Mikoto, heran. Setahu Mikoto Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat menangis meskipun selalu dapat provokasi dari Itachi. Tapi jika melihat mata Sasuke yang merah mungkin memang benar. Tapi, menangis karena apa?

"Sasori bohong, _Kaa-san_. Aku hanya merasa pusing." Ucap Sasuke. Sasori memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

Mikoto menghampiri mereka berdua setelah menaruh barang bawaannya. Sasuke terlihat masih pucat dan entah bagaimana cara Sasori merayu Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya. Atau jangan-jangan Sasori yang menghabiskannya?

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak mengangguk.

"Sasori memaksaku menghabiskannya." Sasori tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah di sini sejak kapan, Sasori?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sejak semalam. Chiyo_-baa_ sedang di sini, aku ingin belajar. Kalau sudah lulus aku bisa langsung ikut Chiyo_-baa_." Jawab Sasori.

"Sepupumu?" Ekspresi Sasori mulai berubah lagi. Mikoto tertawa melihatnya, Sasori benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan sepupunya.

"Aku menginap di tempat Chiyo_-baa_ dan sialnya Sakura juga ikut aaa~!"

"Sasori, di rumah sakit tidak boleh berteriak."

Sasori menengok pada pintu yang sedang di buka. Saat pintu terbuka neneknya masuk bersama Sakura. Sakura membawa baskom berisi air hangat untuk mengelap tubuh Sasuke. Sementara neneknya datang untuk memeriksa tubuh Sasuke yang sebelumnya Sasori mengatakan demamnya belum turun.

Melihat Sakura di sana masih diam menatap Sasori membuat Sasori bingung sendiri. Sepupunya ini selalu menatapnya jika bertemu dengannya. "Sasori bantu Sakura."

Sasori tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan neneknya. Sasori mengambil alih baskom yang Sakura bawa lalu mendekati Sasuke diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sasori dari tadi dicari ingin diajak Tsunade_-baachan_ kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya apa Sakura serius atau sedang mengerjainya.

"Sakura tidak berbohong." Neneknya yang sedang memeriksa Sasuke ikut angkat suara. "Sayang sekali meninggalkan kesempatan bagus, Sasori."

Wajah Sasori menampakan raut kecewanya. Sayangnya ponsel dilarang di rumah sakit. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasori. Cita-cita Sakura kurang lebih sama seperti Sasori. Menjadi dokter. Mereka belajar di bawah bimbingan Chiyo dan Tsunade.

Mikoto memerhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. Sakura cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada Hanabi maupun Hinata. Tapi kenapa Sasori dan Itachi tidak menyukainya? Sikapnya sejak tadi juga cukup sopan.

"_Ano_ ... ada apa, ya?" Sakura yang merasa ditatap mencoba mengajak Mikoto berbicara dan bertanya alasannya ditatap. Mikoto tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya kamu cocok dengan Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto, menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Sakura.

"Uhuk." Sasuke tiba-tiba batuk karena sedang dibantu minum oleh Sasori.

Sasori maupun Sasuke sama-sama kaget dan Sasuke yang kena imbasnya. Sasori jadi tidak konsen membantunya dan malah berakhir membuatnya hampir tersedak. Untung saja air tidak sampai masuk hidung.

"_Baa-san_ jangan bicara sembarangan! Sakura itu monster!" Sasori berseru kencang.

'_Bletak'_ — Sakura memukulnya. Alasannya selain kesal dianggap monster, Sasori juga beisik dan hampir membahayakan pasien.

"Baiklah, Sasuke demamnya masih belum turun jadi harus banyak istirahat." Chiyo mulai membuka suaranya dan menarik perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, Sensei." Sasuke menyahut.

"Terima kasih, Chiyo_-sensei_." Mikoto membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. Chiyo menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Kalau bisa Sasori jangan berisik dan Sakura, bersikaplah seperti perempuan. Aku mau ke kamar lainnya, Sakura mau ikut?" Sakura tampak bimbang saat diajak. Dia ingin bersama Sasori di ruangan ini, tapi dia juga ingin lihat pasien selanjutnya.

"Kalau mau di sini, kau mau lihat Sasuke dimandikan?" Sakura menggeleng dan segera mengikuti Chiyo. Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengusir Sakura.

"Ayo Sasuke lepas bajumu." Sasori membuka kancing piyama rumah sakit Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sebal karena ia bisa membukanya sendiri. Beberapa kali tangan Sasori di tepis tapi malah makin menjadi. Mikoto tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

Sasuke masih ingat pesan Chiyo untuk banyak istirahat. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mau kritis dan masuk ICU lagi. Jadi karena Sasuke cukup tahu Sasori itu sama menyebalkannya dengan Itachi, Sasuke membiarkan Sasori berbuat seenaknya.

"Celananya belum, Sasuke buka biar bisa aku lap." Sasuke menjitak kepala Sasori dan memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Badanku saja, aku bisa ke kamar mandi sendiri kalau mau bersihin kaki." Sasori tertawa dan mencubit pipi Sasuke.

Melihat sikap Sasori pada Sasuke yang menjadi pasien saja seperti ini, Sasori tidak akan menajdi dokter yang baik. Membuat stress pasiennya seperti ini. Pikir Sasuke.

Mikoto tidak membantu. Malahan meninggalkan Sasuke berdua Sasori yang sedang gemas pada Sasuke. "_Kaa-san_ mau beli makanan dulu, ya?"

"_Ano_, boleh aku masuk?" Suara Sakura terdengar dari arah pintu, sedikit berteriak. Haduh, dua bersaudara ini berisik sekali sih padahal di rumah sakit dan katanya mau jadi dokter.

Mikoto membukakan pintu dan memersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura membawa piyama ganti Sasuke beserta beberapa obat yang baru. Obat Sasuke banyak sekali. Kalau Sakura diminta meminum obat sebanyak ini, Sakura pasti mual.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang telanjang dada dan Sasori mengelap punggungnya. Wajah Sakura memerah karena malu dan segera berbalik. Sasuke juga memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain sedangkan Sasori keheranan.

"Bukannya sudah sering lihat Gaara tidak pakai baju?" Tanya Sasori. Tiba-tiba hasrat untuk menggoda Sakura muncul saat melihat Sakura berbalik kembali dengan wajah memerah.

"Sasori _hentai!_" Ucap Sakura sambil melempar barang bawaannya.

Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Apa hanya Sasuke satu-satunya pasien yang mendapatkan pelayanan buruk seperti ini? Ini ruang VIP, kan? Lihat piyama gantinya yang tergeletak di lantai, juga obatnya yang entah ada yang cair atau tidak. Semoga tidak ada yang rusak atau pecah karena dilempar.

"Aku kan hanya bilang tidak pakai baju, bukan telanjang. Lihat siapa yang _hentai_, hm?" Sasori melanjutkan mengelap tubuh Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa kata-katanya jadi senjata makan tuan mencoba menghentikan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dengan memunguti apa yang tadi dia lempar.

Sasori kalau sudah mendapat momentum untuk menggoda Sakura akan terus menggoda Sakura sampai puas. "Hei, Sasuke perutnya sedikit _six pack_, kan?" Sasuke memukul Sasori karena menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya. Sasuke juga malu kalau diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Udah saja. Piyamanya mana?" Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menyerahkan piyamanya.

"Cieee~." Sasori masih semangat menggoda meskipun di saat bersamaan ia mendapat jitakan yang sama dari keduanya.

"_Barbie jelek_, aku hanya menyukaimu, bukan orang lain!" Sasori tertawa mendengarnya. Sejak masih di sekolah dasar Sakura selalu mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sasori. Gaara juga ikutan. Menurut Sasori itu hanya sayang-sayang biasa pada keluarga. Tapi untuk kasus Gaara, Sasori malah geli.

"Aku tahu, kamu sudah mengatakan itu sejak SD, Sakura." Sasori berjalan menuju dispenser, membiarkan Sasuke memakai piyamanya sendiri.

Sakura menghampiri Sasori dan menarik tubuh Sasori untuk mentapnya. Dan saat itu juga tubuh Sasori terasa lemas karena Sakura menciumnya tepat di bibir. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Sasori dan Sakura telah mencurinya. Sasuke yang sempat tidak sengaja melihatnya segera memalingkan muka.

"I-Itu ciuman pertamaku!" Seru Sakura. Lalu berlari keluar kamar rawat Sasuke. Sasori merosot jatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Ia cukup shock atas kenekatan Sakura.

"_Poor you_, Sasori." Ucap Sasuke namun tidak digubris Sasori.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana cara Sasori bersikap di depan Sakura nanti? Siapa yang tahu kalau Sakura serius. Dan parahnya itu semua disaksikan oleh Sasuke. Sasori menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Istirahat sana!"

"Iya, iya. Aku juga mau tidur setelah melihat wajah kusutmu rasanya tidurku akan nyenyak."

"Sialan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

_Chap ini aku putusin buat Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu lebih awal dari rencana. Di sini Sakura ngungkapin perasaannya pada Sasori selama ini. Akhirnya Sasori sadar._

_Selanjutnya masuk bulan april dan back to Itachi :p_

_Oh iya fbku ga kubuka lagi kayaknya. Nanti dibuka kalau ada perlu aja _

_Untuk pertanyaan lainnya belum mau kujawab hehe ..._

_Tapi ketemunya SasuSaku di sini ga segreget Itachi, ya? :3_

_**Thanks for:**_

**suket alang alang**

**hanazono yuri**

**Luca Marvell**

Miss. M

sami haruchi 2

**Aruzakira**

**Alexandrite11**

**And silent readers :"***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura Itu

**Summary: Tidak memedulikan orang lain dan melakukan apapun sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda pucat yang ia temui di Shinkansen saat menuju sekolah membuatnya melakukan sejauh ini. Memanfaatkan sang adik yang memiliki jantung lemah ketika dirinya sendiri hampir tak tertolong. /"Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap hidup."/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GAJE, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Between Us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura itu ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu berbuat sesukaku,**_

_**Sampai hari di mana aku bertemu gadis itu,**_

_**Aku bahkan rela melakukan hal jahat pada adikku sendiri,**_

_**Ya, semua ini karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini tanpanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari ini Itachi diminta untuk promosi Club Basket bersama Sasori dengan tanding _One on One._ Hasilnya lebih banyak yang mendaftar menjadi manager club daripada bergabung sebagai pemain. SMA Konoha memiliki Club Basket Putra dan Club Basket Putri.

Mungkin dengan adanya Itachi dan Sasori bisa menarik anggota baru untuk tim putra. Namun untuk tim putri sendiri hanya ada Tenten yang bermain solo. Para senior hampir semuanya berhenti dari club, dan Tenten yang tahun ini naik ke kelas dua menjadi satu-satunya pemain putri bersama Shion, manager tim putri yang tidak bisa bermain basket.

Itachi merasa kagum dengan kohainya itu, bisa tetap teguh memertahankan tim basket putri. Tapi kalau tidak bisa mengumpulkan empat anggota lagi, mereka akan dibubarkan.

"Sas, udahan yuk?" Itachi menghentikan dribbelnya dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

Sasori mengikuti Itachi, membuat para gadis yang sejak tadi menonton mereka mendesah kecewa. Sasori tertawa kecil melihatnya, sebagian besar adalah fans Itachi. Sasori merasa ia tidak memiliki fans club seperti Itachi, atau ia memilikinya tapi fansnya tidak seabsurd fans Itachi? Sasori tertawa kecil.

"A-Akasuna-_senpai!_" Baik Itachi maupun Sasori menoleh. Ada siswi baru yang menghampiri mereka dan segera mengulurkan sebuah surat berwarna pink yang mereka berdua yakini adalah surat cinta.

Wajah Sasori memucat karena masih trauma sama yang namanya pernyataan cinta. Semoga saja gadis itu tidak senekat—

"Cintamu ditolak!"

—mata Sasori mengerjab kaget melihat sosok berambut merah muda pudar berdiri di depannya dan mendorong siswi yang sedang menyatakan cinta padanya. Sakura ada di depannya. Itu Sakura. Itu benar-benar Sakura ...

Sasori langsung lemas dan berjongkok memegangi kepalanya. Itachi menatap sosok berambut merah muda pucat itu dengan tatapan kaget. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar ia taruh pada dada kirinya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar.

"Memangnya kamu siapanya Akasuna-_senpai_?!" Gadis yang didorong Sakura balik mendorong Sakura, tidak terima.

Sakura yang terdorong tiba-tiba langsung limbung ke arah Itachi. Tubuh Itachi mendadak gemetar saat menangkap tubuh Sakura. "Sialan!" Sakura cepat-cepat bangkit dan akan memukul gadis itu namun kaki dan tangannya dipegangi seseorang.

Ah, Gaara memegangi tangan Sakura sedang kakinya dipegangi oleh Sasori.

'_Plak'_ Pipi kiri Sakura memerah karena ditampar gadis yang tadi akan dipukulnya. Baik Gaara, Itachi ataupun Sasori tidak menyangka gadis itu akan nekat mencari masalah dengan Sakura.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, Sakura tidak terima dan berhasil melepas pegangan Gaara maupun Sasori. Kalau Sakura marah bahkan Gaara pun tidak bisa menghentikannya meski dengan adu tenaga sekalipun. Gawatnya Gaara kurang cekatan untuk menangkap Sakura yang berhasil lepas dan menghampiri gadis itu.

Tangan Sakura sudah mengepal begitu kuat. Baik Gaara maupun Sasori membelalak melihatnya. Ini hari pertama Sakura masuk jangan sampai di skorsing karena berkelahi.

"Sialan, kau akan menyesal berani mencari masalah denganku!" Sakura sudah melayangkan pukulannya. Tepat sebelum mengenai wajah sasarannya, tangan Sakura terhenti karena mendengar teriakan Sasori.

"SAKURA BODOH!" Sasori bahkan berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, mencoba menariknya menjauhi gadis itu. Lalu menatap tepat pada emeraldnya yang terlihat masih dikuasai amarah. "Lihat aku!" Sakura balik menatap Sasori, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menangis dan memeluk tubuh kakak sepupunya tersebut.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu mendecih dan tanpa sengaja melihat Itachi yang sedang mematung menatap entah Sasori atau Sakura. Benar juga, Itachi sejak tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa selain diam saja melihat segala tindakan nekat Sakura. "Hei." Gaara menepuk pundah Itachi.

"Haaa~!" Itachi terkejut dan segera menjaga jarak dari Gaara. Itachi masih ingat tentang orientasi seksualnya Gaara yang bermasalah. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Gaara. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika melihat apa yang Gaara dan Sasori lakukan pada gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang kalau tidak salah dengar bernama Sakura.

Tunggu. Sakura? Itu Sakura? Eh tadi Sasori berteriaknya _'Sakura bodoh!'_ begitu, kan? Atau telinga Itachi saja yang bermasalah? Itachi mengorek telinganya dan membuat Gaara menatapnya jijik.

"Kau tidak suka padaku, kan?" Itachi bertanya pada Gaara yang ditanggapi dengan diam. "Hei, jawab!"

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya karena Itachi sepertinya sudah tahu dari Sasori. Sedang Itachi yang melihat sudut bibir Gaara terangkat tanpa kata-kata mulai takut kalau Gaara menyukainya.

"Gaara, tolong lepasin Sakura donk. Aku mau ganti baju." Suara Sasori menarik perhatian Gaara maupun Itachi. Gaara segera menarik tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah cukup bau keringat Sasori, Sakura." Bisik Gaara namun itu terdengar cukup keras untuk didengar Itachi maupun Sasori. "Curang sekali."

Bulu kuduk Sasori langsung meremang mendengar kata-kata Gaara selanjutnya. Tidak mau mendengar kata-kata yang akan keluar nanti, Sasori menatap Itachi dan mengajaknya untuk ganti baju.

Bel berbunyi tepat ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruang ganti club basket. Kebetulan pelajaran olahraga di jam pertama. Mereka tidak harus heboh-hebohan karena jam pelajaran pertama akan berdiri di depan kelas karena terlambat.

Selama berganti menjadi baju olahraga yang mereka bawa karena tahu ada kemungkinan akan terlambat, Itachi mengutarakan apa yang menganggunya sejak tadi.

"Tadi itu Sakura, ya?" Sasori menoleh pada Itachi dan mengangguk seadanya. "Aku mulai bimbang setelah tahu."

"He?" Sasori bingung karena Itachi tidak se-to the point seperti biasanya. "Bimbang?"

"Maih ingat smsku waktu itu?"

Ah, Sasori mengangguk begitu ingat sms Itachi dua bulan lalu. Sasori benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi tunggu ...

"Err ... apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Itachi tampak mengalihkan pandangannya begitu ditatap Sasori. Melihat reaksi Itachi yang seperti itu, Sasori mulai berdebar-debar. "Jangan bilang kamu jatuh cinta pada Sakura?"

"Eh, apa?" Meskipun sudah coba disembunyikan, senyum dan tingkah Itachi sungguh tidak biasa.

"Waktu itu kau sangat tidak suka pada Sakura dan apakah ini perwujudan benci jadi cinta?"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku bertemu Sakura jauh sebelum aku tahu kalau dia sepupumu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya."

"_Love at first sight_? Kau bercanda, Tachi." Sasori tertawa hambar. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari hatinya yang tidak rela kalau ada orang lain yang menyukai Sakura. Ya, meskipun Sasori sendiri tidak menyukai Sakura dalam artian cinta padanya.

"Aku harap aku sedang bercanda terutama saat melihatnya tadi hampir berkelahi." Itachi menutup matanya. "Hanabi saja masih bisa menjaga sikapnya meskipun dia sangat suka beladiri, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu banyak sih."

"Gosip, gosip terus."

Itachi dan Sasori membeku mendengar ada suara perempuan di ruang club basket putra. Untung saja mereka sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Begitu dilihat, Hana Inuzuka bersidekap dada menatap tajam dua pemuda yang tampak tidak menyangka melihat kehadirannya di sini.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Itachi karena takut curhatannya didengar selain oleh Sasori.

"Sejak tadi. Cepat ke lapangan sebelum Guy-_sensei _memberi hukuman gila untuk kalian."

Gluk. Benar kata Hana. Mereka cepat-cepat menuju lapangan, diikuti Hana yang mencari kesempatan untuk melihat punggung Itachi. "Sudah ada tunangan, ya?"

Sakura tidak menyangka akan mendapat kelas yang sama dengan gadis yang hampir berkelahi dengannya tadi pagi. Gaara yang menyadari situasi merasa beruntung berada satu kelas dengan kembarannya ini. Dan ada satu orang lagi yang menarik perhatian Gaara. Perempuan bemata nyaris putih yang duduk di bangku depan sesekali melirik ke belakang.

Kebetulan sekali, Gaara selalu menjadi sasaran jatuhnya pandangan gadis itu sebelum mata yang nyaris putih itu melirik ke sekeliling kelas. Gaara merasa risih, ingin sekali menegur atau mencoba untuk tidak menatap gadis itu. Tapi tiap kali gadis itu menoleh, mata Gaara tidak tahan untuk memperhatikannya yang berhakhir bertemunya kedua pasang mata itu dengan matanya.

Sepertinya gadis itu tertarik dengan Sakura yang duduk di kanan Gaara juga gadis berambut merah seperti Sasori yang duduk di samping kiri Gaara. Karena sejak tadi mereka saling beradu cacian tidak jelas tiap kali jam pelajaran berganti. Dengan kata lain, Gaara menjadi penengah keduanya di sini.

Lihat saja bel istirahat nanti akan menjadi seperti apa. Dan tepat setelah membatin demikian, bel benar-benar berbunyi.

Pemandangan yang Gaara lihat setelahnya adalah, gadis itu segera diserbu oleh teman-teman baru yang penasaran. Diperkenalan tadi, gadis itu mengatakan umurnya sebelas tahun. Hebat sih, tapi Gaara belum yakin kalau itu adalah hasil dari gadis itu sendiri secara murni. Karena marganya adalah Hyuuga. Itu bukan marga sembarangan.

"Gaara, kita ke tempat Sasori yuk." Sakura menarik lengan baju Gaara, mencoba merayu kakak kembarnya ini.

"Sasori ada di sana." Gaara menunjuk keluar jendela di mana Sasori sedang berdebat dengan Itachi. Sakura segera melepas lengan baju Gaara dan menghampiri Sasori.

'_Bruk'_

Gaara cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura yang mulai tersulut kembali emosinya. Hah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi makanan sehari-harinya Gaara mulai hari ini, menenangkan Sakura dan sedikit memberi pelajaran pada gadis berambut merah yang kalau tidak salah bermarga Uzumaki.

"Karin! Kutinggal sebentar kau selalu membuat ulah!" Pemuda berambut kuning, bermata saphire berteriak di pintu kelas dan menunjuk sosok berambut merah yang baru saja membuat oranglain terjatuh.

Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya berdiri, setelahnya ia menarik tangan gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu untuk keluar kelas. "Sesuai perjanjian dengan _Baa-san_, kau harus mentraktirku makan!"

"Heee? Tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, lihat ini?" Pemud itu menunjukan ponsel yang sedang melakukan panggilan.

"Ugh, ba-baiklah."

Itachi dan Sasori yang ingin masuk kelas X-A takjub melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya disaat ada larangan membawa ponsel di sekolah. Dia bodoh atau tidak tahu? Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

_Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku melimpahkan kemarahan di sini ... tapi aku kesal karena tidak bisa ngetik leluasa dan akhirnya aku memutuskan berhenti sampai di sini. Entah aku bakal update ch 8 kapan. Untuk mengetik ch 7 saja baru bisa hari ini .. fiuh._

_Yang jelas moodku benar-benar sangat buruk. Gomen Cuma bisa nulis 1,6k words .. dan berakhir dengan gaje alias gantung u,u_

_Dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview, tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu .._

_Jangan pusing pada pairnya karena pairnya adalah Itachi Sakura dan Sasuke. Itu tidak akan berubah._

_Arigatou gozaimasu._


End file.
